Underneath the Surface
by slopes
Summary: She stared at him through the glassy ripples, as he struggled to hold her under. It wasn't her fault; it wasn't his; but maybe they were both a little insane. Gang fic. Gruvia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I am posting this because, it is an idea I had, and maybe I can work through it? For everyone's information, it's going to be gang fic, and there will be a little ooc because its sounds better. This is set in the real world (or sort of real world). **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Fairy Tail, characters or anything.**

_Please let me know your thoughts! I would always like to know what's good, bad, and up!_

* * *

It really wasn't the same city in the rain.

Call public relations, call the mayor, call the City Supervisor because all it took to upset normal life was a little drizzle.

Juvia was not particularly of any mind to agree or disagree with this upheaval. Rain _was_ discomforting, the way it carried an unsettling, melancholy touch. She disliked how it seeped through her clothes, and soaked into her skin, as if trying so desperately to clean something, something dirty deep inside which she could explain as well as the rain could reach. But, there was the other side of the storm. The calm it brought to the world: the empty streets, the muted colors, the refreshing chilled taste in the air. As much as the rain itself bothered her, she admittedly felt most at ease on those gloomy days.

Even Jose Street, the commercial center, was beautifully near deserted. The usual market stalls had all been stripped and tucked underneath awnings, whilst vendors and patrons hid behind foggy shop windows. Usually boisterous flags and store banners drooped on their poles, sleeping away the day. An odd patron now and then ran by with their head cloaked.

Juvia hurried, but less than the runners, down the street. Water had already saturated her dress, and each step in the little pavement rivers squeezed a cold puddle into the toes of her boots. Small cold droplets from the sky kissed her cheeks, as heavy ones dripped off her Russian hat and splattered on her nose. Still, she did her best to keep her head up.

She could have called Sol, or Totomaru, but then again, she would have missed seeing the city so peaceful.

Passing a misty elegant scripted window, she observed the display crammed bookcase of ancient disheveled looking spines glowing from the gold light inside. But the shop itself appeared empty. Aria, her third roommate and the store owner, was probably in the back at the register or pondering over sea maps in the storage room.

The street's right line of buildings ended, turning into a tall black iron picket fence, green grass on the other side. A little further down, was a gate, 'Oak Park' written in orange-let styled metal branches across the arch's center. The park had an ovular shape, with a winding jog path that ran along the perimeter, but since Juvia's apartment building was in the residential streets directly opposite from the main entrance, she crossed straight along the park narrow. It left her a mere two blocks from home.

And there was where she found him. A drooping dark head of dripping locks, leaned back against the scuffed up glass of the old bus stop. He was not even underneath the roofing.

She tried to remember him, a mid-twenties city kid like herself. Maybe they had crossed paths in the district? Nothing came to mind, though it should have been expected seeing as he seemed not to know about the bus.

Carelessly, he lifted his chin and fixed her with bored jet eyes, and she wondered just how long he had been waiting. Juvia noticed what he was wearing. A white suit coat, with a light purple hibiscus patterned button up, contrasted by dark jeans and light blue sneakers. The poor shirt and coat had already been ruined in the rain.

"Hey." He called and Juvia's eyes flashed back to his face. Heat flooding her cheeks for being openly caught staring, and made worse by the fact that he, of course, was something to stare at.

"Is there something you want to ask?" But, his voice was flat, no nonsense.

Juvia cringed, bracing to keep from stepping back. She reminded herself that he was the stranger here though, she had the advantage within these blocks. In all likelihood, the guy was probably lost. And this was not the area to get lost in, especially as even she was careful about going out alone. If that was the case, then to just leave him standing there wet would have been cruel.

"This bus stop was taken off the route two years ago. There is another four blocks…."

"I'm waiting for someone." He cut in, and Juvia found she was mildly surprised.

"Oh, maybe Juvia could help." She did know of most the people in the area, at least by face. The trouble was, the neighborhood was a pretty rough crowd, which left the question of where he fit.

The man did not look entirely out of place. Just his dark eyes, and the cold atmosphere around him had her unnerved.

Yet, he was still young, and sort of on the scrawny side (though she could be damned for fantasizing hard muscles and lines underneath those clothes). She was not about to let someone potentially misguided, no longer daring to use the word innocent, wait around to draw attention and become a victim.

"Excuse me sir..."

"Gray." He supplied, lifting his eyebrows, expecting her to continue. Her lips stuck open for a second in surprise and hesitancy, then Juvia hastened to recover. As she spoke, she tasted the name, embarrassingly. She was a girl that did not talk to gorgeous men that often.

"Gray. I do not recommend standing out here alone….not with this weather." The last bit added to avoid the underneath cause, lest she scare him unnecessarily.

He made a noise just short of a snort. "And yourself?"

"I was not the one standing around in the rain." She replied a bit perplexed. He half snorted again, though he did seem to listen to her advice stepping away from the glass, hands pocketed, and…still bored. He looked up the street.

"I'm looking for Totomaru."

Juvia felt thankful that he missed her silent gasp. Totomaru? Her roommate had not told her a friend would visit; none of them ever even had guests, though they would go out.

Juvia was not ignorant, knew that her roommates were more heavily involved in underside affairs than her, and it did not matter. They kept her out of their business, while providing an extremely cheap place to stay and protection in this city.

"Are you friends?"

"We have a meeting." He replied carelessly. Almost as if his ease were contagious, Juvia felt herself relax a bit too. If Totomaru had agreed to meet with him, then there was less need to worry.

It sparked her fascination, finally meeting the mysterious friends, business partners, whoever her roommates went out with. And just by looks, Juvia was impressed. She had always pictured Sol, Aria, and Totomaru with old men or sleazy thugs from the warehouses. This guy did appear tough, but ten times more composed than those grimy folks. He did not seem like the type to leer shamelessly at women, or waste his earning at the bar each night (though that could have just been her imagination again drawing conclusions).

"Oh, Juvia lives with him. If you'd like to just follow. He should be home by now." Gray nodded, and Juvia smiled, feeling some sort of accomplishment.

Maybe she felt a little more informed about Totomaru, Sol, and Aria's lives? Maybe she could ask them some questions later, to draw them closer together? And to find out about the mysterious, ominous Gray.

However, that was not to omit the fact that a dangerous man was silently trailing her down the street. She kept a good couple of steps between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a quick uploading because it was written, and it's really the first Gray X Juvia moment. Not much else to say here other than I wrote this during a thunderstorm.**

* * *

"This is it." Juvia finally spoke as they came to an unmarked moss colored door.

She lived on the third floor of a deteriorating five story apartment building, at the back of the hall. There the light from the front end window ended in shadows, concealing paint chips and loose nails. It looked terribly shabby, but that was mainly appearance. Truthfully, the building had good copper pipes, a water filter, spare hot water tank, air conditioning and floor heating (enough to be decent).

Giving a glance over her shoulder, Gray had stayed three steps behind.

Even that was a little close for her, secluded in the dark empty hallway. The image of a woman pinned between paisley wallpaper and a Hercules of a man in a dim motel hall flashed through her mind. Where?...She immediately wondered, then Juvia's face burned. It had been a scene from television, one of Sol's romance dramas.

After that, she hurried unlocking the door, fumbling the key into the hole before another image, this time most likely starring herself and Gray, decided to play.

"Please, Come in." She choked, stepping inside. Juvia prayed thanks that it at least sounded polite.

The flush was fading, as her embarrassment turned to eagerness, and insecurity. She had never shown anyone her apartment before, nor seen the other tenants' apartments for that matter. It left her inexperienced at playing hostess.

What to do next. Should she offer a tour? Though, he was likely to leave with Totomaru and Sol anyway. She could make tea and snacks, but that again assumed he was staying long enough for the water to boil. A slight ripple of panic went through her, as she realized she had probably already failed in some manner. She peeked back at Gray, who was closing the door behind him, to see if he looked expectant.

He was not as far as she could tell. His eyes were not even on her, moving around the room with unreadable observation. It only made her more anxious.

Or rather their home, she corrected, seeing all the male influence. It was not a big apartment, just the entrance living room, kitchen, and a hall leading to four bedrooms and a bath. All their extra belongings sort of congregated in the main space. The nice and normal things were two pale cretonne couches in the center, with an oak polished coffee table in between, and a twenty inch flat screen television on the wall. However, there was also a punching bag and weight bench in one corner, fifty coffee cup potted herbal plants taking up the windowsill, an easel and paint stand, a shelf of sewing material, and egg yolk crusted plates, left over from either breakfast or lunch.

Really, with four people it was a miracle, there was still maneuverable space. Slipping off her shoes, she decided it would be best not to wait for his reaction.

"I'll go get Toto-"

The sound of footsteps and a heavy crash came from the hallway. And there was Totomaru, in his usual red track suit, his hair, died half white, half black for some artistic individuality, pulled into a short messy ponytail. The thick line he had tattooed straight across his face looked askew. He was not really an afternoon person, usually asleep or grumpy at that point in the day, and hence the explanation for his disheveled state. But, he looked uncannily wide awake right now.

Juvia tilted her head, sending him an odd questioning stare. Totomaru stood in his place for a moment, then shook himself. Without taking his eyes away from her and Gray, he gave one thunderous knock on the bedroom door to his right. At that point Juvia's blood chilled, smacked by the stark realization that Gray's appearance was more shock than welcome.

She regretted not leaving him at the building's door. Totomaru had just been getting out of bed, caught in the act of carrying out the dishes he had smuggled into his room.

"Monsieur! One minute!" A heavy French accent sang into the tension saturated air, muffled a bit through the wood of the door.

"Five seconds, Sol!" Totomaru barked back.

Desperate to salvage the mistake, and then she would thoroughly begin apologizing, Juvia was going to ask Gray to step out. It was the only thing she could think to do, and truly, she just had to do something.

She stared at him, a full two seconds before he seemed to understand the request for attention. She was prepared to speak, but the gaze he fixed on her threw her off balance again. With a hard breath, Juvia forced her mouth open, both nervous and determined.

"Gray, perhaps you should wait outside a coup-"

_Thud. _For the second time, the slam of a door interrupted.

Sol, with his skinny, posh earthy suit slipped out of the room. Vaguely, Juvia noticed his mustache was extra curly today, and that he even put on his monocle for whatever reason. For a heartbeat, her fears erased, as Sol acted normal. Then, her blood froze because he too stiffened.

"Oh…Monsieur Fullbuster." He muttered seriously. "Monsiuer, I take it this is for interfering, s'il vous plais. Let us make ammends."

"Of course, you must understand that it was just orders. Nothing of our own decided offence." Totomaru was shaking as he spoke.

Juvia stumbled back a few steps, feeling like one of the potted plants of the windowsill. This was not a meeting she was meant to witness. Sol and Totomaru were not this businesslike. And, oh gosh, she had led Gray straight to them in the most unprofessional manners.

"So you think that clears your situation?" Gray was calm, drawing his arm from his pocket. Juvia was so focused on those expressionless eyes it took a few seconds later to recognize the dull metallic object in his hands.

There was silence in the room. And then the sound of Sol breathing hard, whispering, pleading..

"S'il vous plais, we have much to offer… our shipments, contacts, information…"

_Crack._

The rise of Gray's arms, Sol's slow descent to his knees. Rose splatters covered Totomaru head to toe, and the hallway walls. Colors faded, but those red droplets stayed bright. Like raindrops, the storm inside the apartment. She twitched at the following thud of Sol face planting into the wood floor.

Totomaru recognized it too. True horror, deeper than the actor could ever imitate, unmasked on his wide face. He opened his mouth, to splutter something, but was beaten by the sound of another click and then he too fell, but backwards. And this time Juvia saw the black dot between his eyes, and his second tattoo, accompanied by a full facial painted in the rosy color. Behind him, the hallway had been twice rained on.

She knew she should run to them, but one step and her legs would have crumbled. A deafening pound echoed in her ears, and the world seemed to swirl like a hurricane. She was not going to pass out, but her mind was struggling to acknowledge that her chances had hit dead end.

It was too fast, too too fast. She was still trying to reason why Sol and Totomaru collapsed, when that hollow socket turned over to her. That little dark, and deep circle.

Seconds were flying at the speed of light, wasting her last precious moments, and all she could think about were the impossibles.

There was the door just behind him. There were the windows, a good leap away. People were in the other apartments, who could hear her scream. Hell, even the couches and kitchen counter might have been options. Yet, it was futile, she would not even have an inch of movement to work with.

So she breathed heavily, and tried to stay standing until it was over.

"You can scream if you'd like." It sounded like the granting of a last request, and oh god, she did want to cry. Every insufferable inch of terror was boiling on the edge of her skin, while she stood motionless unable to express an ounce. Because, somehow her head was still thinking rationally. What good could any of it do now? How could she even want the other tenants to come with Gray still in the apartment? It stung even more, when she looked up and remembered just how beautiful her would be killer was. That she had almost forgotten him, and wasted her last looks into the face of a muzzle.

"Hn."

And while she still could not grasp the idea of taking the hit, the gun fell to the side.

The thunderstorm spiked in her chest, raining from the heavens. She was not dead… yet.

"Hm…Juvia." The caution in his voice reminded her she had not even given him her name.

She waited, not allowing herself to hope for…for…

"I need their business records. Specifically the last two months."

There is a pause, her just staring, not comprehending.

Then it hit her like a rock, and she feared causing too much of a delay. Juvia nodded, finding speaking too difficult. She did know where those files are stored.

One step, and she halted, waiting to see if that gun returned to its threatening position. It didn't, so she took another. Each subsequent step became easier, until she found herself walking, padding toward the kitchen, and pulling the fridge away from the wall. She really shouldn't have been abandoning or betraying her roommates, yet she couldn't help but feel relieved to not have to go to their rooms, to not have to step over the two cherry bodies.

Sol probably looked like a Christmas nightmare, all red, and with green hair. It's a gruesome thought that wheedled into her mind, disturbing even her.

Gray moved behind her, as she pulled open the hidden cabinet and retrieved two cardboard boxes. These were for up to the last year. He inspected, pulling out one and flicking through the pages.

"Whose hand writing is this?" He asked, and Juvia's heart catches again.

It was consistent blue pen, written almost as meticulous as a computer typed font. However, that was likely not what he was admiring. Instead, they were the actual words. The names appeared meaningless, listed unheard of companies and partners, the items ranged dramatically and unrealistically from windmill turbines to pencils. Some of the numbers in the tally columns even included letters or characters making the additions and mathematics impossible. It was coded, down to the very minute details.

But his recognition was only half her fears. The other half was admitting to him her accomplice. It might have been the only way to save herself, to make herself useful, but she was undecided on if she could betray her roommates anymore.

"I'm not asking again." He pushed the file into her shoulder, but made no move for the gun. He probably found no threat in her.

For a desperate person, this is the sign or act from above. For a gang member, it is probably akin to tying back one hand in a fight. She had never been a hardcore religious believer or a formal gang member, but as a street child, Juvia learned how to fight. And at that point, the shock wore off, something within her begged for some, any, kind of burst.

So, with a curt goodbye to the nothing that was her everything, Juvia lunged like the barracuda queen. But Gray was fast, or expecting some crazed last stand, shifting to the side immediately….and….exposing the target. His waist. She grabbed the belt, falling, using the weight of her body to drag him down with her. Her hand snagged the gun in the disorientation, pushed off him and carried away the piece like a child in her arms. The attack likely would not have worked had she been male or looked the least bit threatening, but Juvia would not complain about being underestimated this time.

Crazy or not, she just turned the tide.

It left her in place where she had to figure out what to do next, as she took caution to position her stolen little treasure. It took two hands too hold, because she couldn't quite force her timid fingers to bend and grip.

"That was a dirty move there." Gray sat back scowling, though there was a little glimmer in his eyes. The light grew, and a small twist in his lips formed, taunting her, as if this was all some theatrical hoax. _Play on._

She just wanted him gone, out of her apartment, and for him to take his destruction too. The easiest way would have been to simply shoot him point blank. She couldn't simply expect he would walk away without attempting to retaliate. And he seemed good enough to succeed. Shoot him. The little shoulder devils whispered it was punishment for murdering Sol, Totomaru, maybe even her had there been the chance.

Her fingers clenched a little firmer, and she raised the deep cylinder to his head. She couldn't aim, but at this close a range, it did not matter. A terrified patter in her chest began as she actually considered her best option.

Gray changed to a curious face, met by a stony stare.

"Damn woman" He hissed, finally understanding the threat. There was one last look, of anger, upset from defeat, and Juvia knew that she should pull the trigger.

But she couldn't. Her fingers were too numb, and a last minute thought gave worth to keeping him alive. Aria would come home soon, and Gray may have useful information. Also, Aria would no doubt deliver a proper revenge for Sol and Totomaru. It was a perfectly fitting plan.

Buying time, Juvia raised to a low crouch, taking all the caution to keep the gun pointed. One step back, not far enough to lose the semblance of aim, but just for a bit of comfort. Gray had shifted to his knees, and stayed well behaved.

"Stand up." She ordered coldly, as anxiety melted her insides to a warm liquid. Gray obeyed calmly. "The drawer below the banana on the counter, there are some zip ties."

He raised an eyebrow, and went into Totomaru's drawer of handy repair tools and items. The ties were a foot long and, as best she knows, strong enough to hold a fan from the ceiling. For a careful moment, Juvia took her eyes off him, glancing swiftly along the counter and floor to their right. Thankfully there were no knives or heavy utensils left out. Unfortunately, there were not many places to tie him to, even the water pipes under the sink were covered. The long walk to the bathroom, and over her dead roommates, is the last option she'd take. There has to be something else.

As soon as she found it, the orders continued.

"Take one, tie yourself to the oven handle." Gray could still open the over door, giving him a little leeway, but not enough to be considered. He pulled it to the point where the tie was in contact with half his wrist.

Juvia knew that magicians have a few tricks out of cuffs though.

"Tighter." She ordered. He pulled it till it dug into his wrist, but Juvia stayed concerned. She wouldn't be letting him escape by simply slipping his hand out.

"Tighter." Gray scowled again, rolling his eyes, but once more obeyed. The restraint certainly must be painful at this point. His wrist was curled around the oven door handle, the tie almost lost in the white blood restricted skin. Juvia ordered he do the same with his second wrist. It left her standing there, a bit more comforted, with a gun on her captive.

"Scared now?" Gray scoffed, tilting his head toward the weapon. It was a little excessive at this point.

Juvia took it into the cradle of her arms again, muzzle always pointed away from her. Leaving it anywhere else or holding any less gently seemed like a terrifying idea.

Silence built.

"Did you plan for the next step yet?" Gray spoke, a frigid inquiry.

"Aria will question you when he arrives. Juvia believes you'll be more useful alive than dead, for now." Her voice was strict, and her demeanor steady. But it was all an act, to keep him uncertain and under her command. All would be fine, she told herself, as long as it lasted long enough.

"Huh, we'll see how that goes." He replied, and the quiet settled back over them. Juvia relaxed with each passing minute, stepping further away to take a seat on the counter behind. Gray meanwhile had distracted himself looking at the notebook that fell open on the floor in the tackle. Eyes scanning over the little blue lines and face scrunched. She let it go, seeing no harm. What could two pages of code tell? She'd won; and Aria would finish the rest.

Juvia's eyes drifted over to the living area. Red had begun to seep farther out on the wood, peeking just around and underneath the couch, staining into the floors to haunt her forever. Sol and Totomaru were still in the apartment, right on the other side of the pillowed seat. She couldn't even feel death in the room, like they'd jump right back to their feet and handle Gray a little sooner than Aria could. Totomaru also had a play sometime that week, he should have been prancing around, reciting lines.

She just couldn't let them go.

A grunt of pain brought her back to her captive, to see a brow furrowed in wrinkles and lips clamped. She tried to ignore it, but he grunted again, and she automatically rose. The wrist clamps are probably killing his hands, literally. Not a concern, in the large scheme, but it urged her to check nonetheless. Because…because, maybe he was doing something to free himself, and she wouldn't let that happen.

Cautiously, Juvia returned the weapon to her hand, and stepped forward. Gray noticed. He stayed quiet but twisted his body a bit. It was almost polite, giving her a view of his wrists. She stepped in for better look.

As feared, they were purple. A rich color that almost made Juvia cringe. For a second she lost focus, and the mistake did not go unused.

He acted swift, and unexpected. This time, taking Juvia down in surprise. The movement of Gray's foot at the bottom of her vision, the lead weight buckling her ankles, Juvia fell forward immediately, tossing her weapon, her safety, her shield somewhere off to the right. Her hands lifted to brace, but it was wrong. Gray had also yanked open the oven door. Dazed, she plummeted straight in, sinking and sinking, her head banging on the counter as it passed. Her stomach churned at being bent so awkwardly. It was just past her elbows that Gray slammed the door back closed, smashing her arms, but luckily her face was still out in the open.

However, it did little to help salvage the fact that she was stuck, Gray leaning his whole body against the door. Her arms were going to break; a bitten tongue barely with-holding the restricted scream.

"Dammit, that could have gone better."

Better? Juvia wondered, not sure what he means. She felt pretty demoralized, bent over and a quarter shoved inside an oven, but the terror was ten times worse.

There was no more curiosity in his tone, as he seemed to enact some plan. Standing so close worked up another nerve, a set of shivers that further petrified her. All she could see were Gray's feet, one straining off to the side toward the deposited weapon.

Now it was clear what happened and why, and just how stupid she had been. And she watched, as he slid the gun up the cabinets with his leg to the edge of the oven where he could reach. The whole motion looked too effortless to be real. The short following shatter of the oven handle as he shot one restraint free made her jump, and her heart ache. But she couldn't pull away as little black plastic splinters showered her face. For the second hand, Gray swept a knife from his pocket and cut it loose. The whole thing looked very professional, like an everyday task.

He turned around, keeping his weight on the door, her trapped, and rubbed his returned wrists.

And then he looked down on her, expressionless. From below, Juvia felt all the more like a five year old caught for punishment by an adult. There wasn't even room for humiliation, just fear.

"One dirty trick for another, now's the time to talk. It had not been known you were one of their accomplices."

She couldn't quite deny the implications anymore. Couldn't even trust herself to speak. Silence though appeared to be an acceptable answer this time.

He moved away, and for a second Juvia felt relief for being freed, but a large rough hand clasped her arm, directly over the tender forming bruise and tugged her forward.

"Go at it again, and it will end up a lot more painful. Got that?" She nodded, fully convinced, ready to comply entirely. No more games, he would win and slaughter her.

Gray reached for the box of files, returning the missing one.

"You're not dead yet, but any moves to alert your neighbors; expect a bullet before you even reach a door. Grab the files, and let's go."

Back to the living room, they paraded. Juvia carried the cardboard box as if it was a coffin. Sol and Totomaru still hiding behind the couch and she couldn't see them. Gray made no comment.

There was one last second of hope, a few steps through the room, the front door swung open, Aria stomped forward big as a ship. He barely got a look, and Gray shot, bringing the storm for the final time through the room. Juvia was too used to it by then, she figured, and flinched but did not break down as Aria toppled. Gray's grip was on her shoulder however, guiding her forward through each step. She let him push her, without a word, counting breaths and hitching sobs every now and then.

And then he lead her out the door that she had let him in.

* * *

_So what did you think? Should Juvia still become infatuated with Gray in this story?_

_It's going to be both fun and stressful continuing; _


	3. Chapter 3

_Another chapter, these take forever to write, and may not even be that good. :P _

_Oh well, this is still intro stuff, gutting to the meat._

* * *

The rain outside has not stopped, only grown worse. Gray shrugged off his coat to cover the file box, and because his button up must of been uncomfortably wet, he unbuttoned that layer too. Juvia held herself from staring, but noticed the muscles and abs, another indicator that he must be good at this business.

No regular thug put that much effort into maintaining physique.

As they turned the corner at the end of the block, the park straight ahead, Juvia gazed at the old bus stop, hazy in the rain. There was a vehicle there, reminding her of what Gray had originally said, about the person he was waiting for, before she came along.

What a great convenience, she must have been for him, not only knowing Totomaru's address, but with a handy key too. And what an ignorant, irresponsible fool she'd been to so blatantly offer.

Sol, Totomaru, and even Aria's deaths rested as much on her, as they did on man who pulled the trigger.

Juvia's grip on the box tightened, her face straight. Childish, idiotic, rain-brained girl. She had seen the predator, felt the hesitancy, and ignored it, leading Gray right into her den. How?

The excitement, the thought of learning more about her roommates, and the genuine pity she felt for the man, standing alone in the rain. Yes, that was where she made her error, putting altruism above realism. It was a mistake she vowed not to make again; though there was little chance she'd get the opportunity. As best she knew, people escorted away by gangs rarely returned.

The car ahead was a newer modeled jeep, which she could not name as cars were never her hobby. This one though, caught her attention. The thing was monstrous, with paint that glistened like embers, thick tires, grooves probably the length of her finger, and most startlingly, scars and tears in the frame, as it if had fought with an oversized can opener.

Damage like she'd never seen. A gash of torn metal ran down the length of the passenger side, the tail bumper was crinkled like newspaper, shrapnel suspended in the air like water from a busted pipe on the bottom edge, and across all, a smattering of holes. Holes like rodent burrows, that Juvia had seen in many cop shows, and just a few times in real like, and which, undoubtedly pointed to more horrible bullets.

What had happened? Had a rival gang found the car waiting for Gray and attacked? Some of Sol and Totomaru's teammates? And if so, where had they gone since?

A second look however, Juvia noticed something strange. The outer face of shredded and punctured metal had been painted over, the inner left as naked steel. There were no small scratches, or dirt or grime, just the jagged glinting edges.

These were old wounds, which had for some reason been kept and glossed. The owner had left them purposefully, so that the vehicle wore its scars.

Before she could even contemplate what sort of person would drive something so animalistic and wild, Gray opened the rear left door. He motioned for Juvia to climb inside. She hurried; worried Gray would not take patience with any further delays, and, if she were completely honest, a little curious about the interior.

A mud red cloth lined the frame; a furry bench of the same color spanned the Jeep's width. She slid in far enough for Gray to follow, the seats attempting to consume her, or maybe drink was the better term, as the hairy fabric curled around her thighs and clothes, sucking the rain from dress and skin, leaving her one more layer naked.

She made it to the middle of the seat, and noticed two heads up front.

Gray fit beside her, and the car door closed announcing the end of the walk. She was caught all over again, this time by the jaws of the beast, in the belly of the monster.

Her teeth clicked, startled when the car doors subsequently locked. The two figures up front became known.

One was a man, sitting in the driver's seat, white starfish spiked hair, and with both the muscles and frame of a gorilla. Gray was a toothpick compared to this guy, which made her almost nonexistent. But as tough as the gorilla man looked, his partner appeared innocent, not something Juvia would have expected. In the passenger seat, she was a female with the same snow colored, but long, hair and a thin, pale complexion. She had turned a candy smile and shimmering eyes, the hue of Juvia's coat, onto the back, a contradictory expression that made Juvia's stomach flip.

"OH Gray! We've been waiting for you for over twenty minutes!" The woman's voice was sickeningly sweet and high toned.

"Yeah man, why did you have to go ahead of us? I wanted to test myself on Aria." The gorilla asked, oppositely deep toned.

Juvia pressed farther into the fur as both their stares turned on her, one direct, the other through the mirror. Not only were these people bold, they were about her age, and Juvia had never been good with peers. Even of her roommates, only Totomaru, twenty seven, had been remotely close to her age, Sol and Aria in their respectable thirties.

"Got the opportunity, and really, it wouldn't have been worth the time. I ran into a little snag with her, but the others weren't anything." Gray answered.

His words stung, and hot salty liquid pooled in Juvia's eyes. She blinked, pulled it back, letting the heat wave wash over her face, but holding herself together. It hurt to hear Sol, Totomaru, and Aria dismissed. But she would not cry, would not become weak in front of these people.

The woman turned to Juvia, curious, while the gorilla started the car and moved them into the street.

"Hmm, who are you? Were you accidently caught up in this whole mess? Gray, did not hurt you did he?"

The woman's face locked on the bruised arms with pity, and there was glimmer of hope. Until, Gray answered for her.

"She's the fourth roommate and an accomplice. Juvia. The box has the business records for the last two months, but she coded them."

"Levy could break any code, Gray. You didn't have to bring Juvia along." The woman pouted, concern changing to obvious unhappiness over having a hostage.

"Doubting you're fellow member's skills, how unmanly." The gorilla added.

"Of course, I don't doubt Levy's skills, this is just faster and easier."

"Will she talk?"

"Cana knows how to work and read a person like none other."

The more they spoke, the bleaker the situation became. Gone were the last hopes that Gray had not connected her with the coded books. In came the fears of how these people would react when she had little information to give.

Her roommates had kept most of their business quiet and the scribe position had been a small side job. It was inevitable she had learned about some of the laundered money, but it had been too risky snooping into the details with her roommates constantly checking. She had tried once, only to be caught by Aria, almost losing both the apartment bedroom and her position.

Maybe she was completely useless to these people. Although quite capable, Juvia realized all her encryption techniques had been self-made. A seasoned or skilled coder might have be able cipher them, and then, the books would be open to read, without her.

What came next? Would Gray get the chance to finish off the last apartment tenant?

Afraid to think more, Juvia tuned her ears into the murmured babble from the front seat. Both men had stopped talking, as the woman spoke over a thin sleek cell phone. Juvia heard her greet another, calling herself Mira, and then proceed to relay the list of events. Again, Mira referred to the infamous Cana, a name which now was starting to wreck Juvia's nerves.

She held the box closer in her lap, wishing to hide underneath and tried to find something else distracting. Gray was texting, not that she had wanted to converse with him anyways. She swiveled to the driver side rear window.

Outside, the blocks of apartments and store fronts were passing quick, too quick to be anywhere near fifty miles an hour.

As if to agree, the car jostled violently on potholes and tar seams, vibrations she hadn't been attuned to before. There was traffic on the road, not that the gorilla man seemed to take note of, unless weaving by in the last inches.

One slip up, that would be all that was needed for a crash; they had to be moving at least eighty, ninety perhaps. One slick patch of this rain soaked road, and they'd be sliding into the guardrail, rolling, metal crunching, tires screaming all the way out into the bay.

At least they would make the news the next day. Unlike all those other poor souls who simply disappeared in this awful town. If not for a spectacular accident, she would probably just end up missing too. It was enough to make Juvia wish for the friction between rubber and pavement to give, for the beast to hydroplane, or _not _survive a last minute swerve.

Of course, that didn't happen.

She should have known as none of the other passengers expressed any excitement.

The city changed briefly to suburbia, then back to city again. A different section though, one taller, and well-manicured. The sky scrapers here towered over the townhouses; the sidewalks had well-trimmed rows of trees; restaurants actually displayed lit signs without missing letters; and they hadn't passed any windows indefinitely replaced by cardboard or plywood.

Juvia had seen photos of these buildings in magazines; reporters seemed never satiated with all the glitter and shine.

It was a very well-known area that made clear just where her captors sided.

Fairy Tail.

They had entered the Magnolia district, run by the infamous lunatics. Fairy Tail, a gang that had made the men and women of Oak Town cringe, because they were just so unpredictable and destructive. Articles and gossip leaked throughout the districts, and whenever Juvia heard Fairy Tail mentioned, trouble inevitably followed. It stuck like rain to a cloud. For her it was Gray.

Why did he have to be so handsome? Had he been disturbing or a creep, she would have left him on the curb, just like every other bum.

Fate seemed destined to prolong her misery

The car turned sharply into a two story garage, braking hard at the last second. Juvia careened rightward, hands occupied with keeping the box from flying loose. It left her only to fall into Gray's lap, right as she considered the last thought. Hair covered her eyes, but she saw enough. Between the wavy strands of blue was Gray, eyebrow cocked, and speaking of the word, begged Juvia's attention to which bodily area she had landed upon.

Dirty, dirty, dirty.

She shot back to a sitting position, blushing, entirely disgusted that she had even let herself fall so easily in the first place. It was the last position she wanted to be in with someone so hazardous. Thankfully, Gray said not a word, just shrugged and returned to his text conversation.

Yes, Juvia considered, Gray really was unpredictably destructive on herself; it was more true than she understood.

They parked in the back of the ground level where there were not many other cars and the dark lot grew lifeless. No one happened to be around to notice the new arrivals, her specifically.

Then again, what was she looking for? An average Joe, whom just conveniently was Superman in disguise? She'd have better chances swimming across the ocean.

Juvia quietly followed the others out, only slightly relieved to be free of the jeep's jaws.

On foot, they formed a small group, white hairs up front, dark hair in the back, and her in the middle. Mira's heels clicked, setting the pace, leading through the back exit. As soon as they reached the rain emptied streets (even here the rain had that deterring effect) the Fairy Tail main building became obvious.

Juvia halted, and stared open mouthed. She wasn't in a gang, but she knew enough that such groups generally kept their operations under the table.

Not Fairy Tail it seemed. They appeared to blast their name with everything but fireworks. A wide two story brick building stood opposite of the them, dulling the rest of the street's cute townhouses. The whole face of the Fairy Tail headquarters was covered in a patchwork of murals, each related to the namesake; there were dragons breathing fire, a rainbow petal tree, princesses and knights in shinnying armor, castles, witches, and treasure chests. There must have been tiny lights, for some of the pictures shined, despite the clouded skies. And across it all, ran an enormous pink neon sign, announcing the Fairy Tail namesake, to the world.

She had not even time to decide her emotion of the astounding design before Gray was shoving her again, right toward the polished oak entrance.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Mira called over her shoulder happily, and pushed her own way inside. The gorilla went next, but Juvia paused at the door.

It was like entering into the car; once in, she was in, no point in fighting while surrounded and caged. Not that there was anything to do otherwise. These people far outmatched her petty skills.

Through the door, the interior appeared dark, colorful light flashing over a large crowd of shadowed bodies. Clubbing beats bounced out of the room, the lights blinking with the rhythm. The last thought Juvia had standing there was she had never been in a club, then Gray was directing.

He probably thought she'd run, but Juvia wasn't that stupid, just shocked. Bodies crisscrossed before her, like cars on a crowded highway. Music pounded her ears and she had long lost sight of the two white haired company.

Still, the whole place was amazing, she could barely keep track of anything, where her footsteps were landing, what became visible in the flashes. But everyone around them must have had a better sense of the surroundings for she never bumped into anyone, and caught glimpses of stares through the darkness, as if they could smell a foreigner to their building.

Thankfully, the crowd navigation was over quick, As the two of them reached the bar, and went into a room behind it. Mira and gorilla were already there, waiting, along with a few others.

First, there was a tiny elderly man, the top of his head balding, but as if to compensate, with bushy gray mustache and thick sharp eyebrows. He wore a ridiculous orange ensemble. Ridiculous, Juvia thought, because honestly an orange suit would never be in style.

There were another three about her age. One rose haired boy, in baggy pants, sitting Indian style atop table. A blonde girl, with a heart shaped face, a sky blue shirt that gave daring peeks of her midriff, a short matching skirt, and, if Juvia was correct, a leather whip on her hip. She'd never seen anyone so bold. Lastly, there was a tall, thin brunette, in a black halter, and tan capris and heels, leaning against the back wall, beer in hand.

Juvia shrank further into Gray's hand instantly, then realizing this show of cowardice, and who was behind her yet, stepped forward to stand her ground. She had all the balance of a building with its support beams snapped. None could see, the fragility.

The secret would come out eventually, but not now. The last vestige of pride commanded she stand, until the actual assault began. Her eyes found a knob in the wood of the walls behind them, and she chose that to focus.

"Master. We finished the job, giving Gray all the credit." Mira greeted the old man, identifying him.

"Well Done! Ahhhaaa! Though, I sent three, what's with four returners?" The master came across as a jovial fellow, something all the more unsettling.

"You mean the three who kidnapped me were…" the Blonde began, and Gray was quick to notify.

"They're dead. Master, this is their roommate. She kept the business records, should have some further info about Phantom Lord to help us out."

Juvia's stomach churned. All along, the reason Gray had dragged her along had been obvious, but to hear it spoken aloud was entirely different; realistic.

The pink haired boy suddenly snickered, interrupting the conversation.

"What's that on your wrist iceman?"

All eyes went over her shoulder. Juvia turned too, momentarily forgetting what had transpired in the apartment.

First she caught his naked, sculpted chest, shirt gone. It made her all much more aware of the heavy damp dress that still clung to her body. Then, her eyes fell onto red swollen wrists, purple coloration in early formation. The zip ties.

Juvia stared in awe. She had apparently done more damage than she'd thought; and undoubtedly would be paying the consequence soon.

"Shut up, flame brain. Last time you came back with a bullet up the hole." His retort both fueled her sense of strength, and made her uneasy about these people. She had done damage to someone who downplayed a bullet wound.

Something in the air changed then, a sudden sigh, that shifted eyes away from her. They fell onto the pink haired street kid.

"What, you think you're tougher takin' it a little rough on the wrists? I'd have finished both unscathed, _and _in half the time." The boy taunted again, jumping to his feet, eyes burning. Some heads shook frustrated.

"Gray, Natus, come on, really?" The blonde girl tried to placate, but Gray ignored her, stepping around a confused Juvia, marching straight toward the aggressor.

"That a challenge?"

That's when the tension finally broke.

Without warning, Natsu lunged, and both fell rolling to the floor, fists flying. Juvia gasped, stared, but she was the only one. A glance around the room, the annoyed faces of the rest of the persons, let her know this was less cared for by them. Her gut sunk.

"Geez, you two, work first, play later." The brunette sighed.

Juvia's gut sunk further. This was play? Natsu's nose was already bleeding!

No one made a move to stop them; worse they turned their backs to the tussle, to continue as if nothing was happening. It distracted Juvia though, and just when she needed to focus.

The master walked right in front of her with a face of scrutiny. She forced herself to once more locate the knob on the back wall.

"You're name miss?" He asked, or demanded, Juvia wasn't sure.

Thankfully, it was not a question that really had any consequences to answering, so she did.

"Juvia Lockser."

"You're with Phantom Lord?" And as if the situation weren't bad enough, Juvia stuttered replying, probably making her response as believable as Nessi of the Loch Ness. Maybe she wasn't as ready as she thought.

"Never officially. Not usually…I, no."

This, the man seemed to ponder.

"She was the fourth roommate sir,…" Mira told him for the second time. The master just nodded, and twirled his mustache in postulation.

"And those are the records. Alright, Miss Lockser, how willing are you to comply?"

Juvia blocked the desire to flinch, or to break down and promise him any information he wanted. But then, her feelings changed.

Funnily enough, it was just like back in the apartment facing Gray. Courage and obstinacy that she knew was not within her appeared from nowhere at the most inopportune time. It would ruin her, she knew and still, could not stop the defiance that had begun stiffening her veins, or the stubborn thoughts.

Phantom Lord had no reason to receive her loyalty, but her roommates did. Sol, Totomaru and Aria would have not betrayed their gang. She could at least respect their privacy.

And at what price? She was pretty sure death, the worst consequence, was already coming.

The master grinned as if he could read her resolve clearly.

"Oh that way then… Well I am too old of a man to be making little girls cry, but if I must there's a room already prepared."

Juvia gasped, reeling back. She'd been prepared for threats, but not of that nature. Luckily, neither was anyone else.

"Master!" Mira outright scolded.

The whole room seemed too second the thought, Natsu and Gray stopping their fight finally, just to look disgusted, and Lucy muttering 'gross.'

Had he really done stuff like that in the past? He was so small; Juvia was pretty sure she could just stomp him out with a boot if necessary. The imagination of the elder trying almost came to mind, but Juvia squashed it, tore it shreds, then saturated the pieces till they dissolved. And then she shuddered, entirely freaked.

In that whole second, the brunette had snuck over by her side. An arm slammed down on Juvia's shoulder as the woman leaned over, tipping her drink to the sky.

"Ooops, what can I say, except that I am old and nothin' gets better than that? Cana, you'll take care of the interrogation I assume."

The brunette,_ the_ Cana, tossed her empty glass into a wastebasket in the corner of the room effortlessly.

"Yeah, oh yeah. I got this cutie here." She slurred giddily, an action that kept Juvia's horror roiling.

This was the Cana that supposedly was the master of interrogation, the woman that was supposed to break the hostage.

"You're drunk Cana, can't you ever take a job seriously?" Gray voiced with disdain, having come out of the cloud of limbs, hand swiping blood from a nick on his shoulder. The fight hadn't seemed to mar his face though.

Juvia nearly wished to request him in place of the master or Cana; based merely off the fact that he'd shoot her first, then ask questions.

Not that her wish would be granted.

"I am perfectly sober, you stuck up chill prick. Here take these files down to Levy."

Cana stood up straight, hand on hip. Without warning, she ripped the cardboard box away from Juvia's hands, kicking it across the floor to the others. The whole change of demeanor came so sudden, like a strike of lightning that no one had seen. The new Cana was menacing, and probably a bit sadistic if traces of the old remained somewhere in the mix.

"You raindrop, are coming with me." Let the waves carry her off, Juvia prayed.


	4. Chapter 4

_ok, I am uploading this chapter (I really really don't like it, but it _had _to be written._ _So no Gruvia moments in it, that will start developing in the next chapter and then following. Also, the reason for the opening scene is to help start indicating that Juvia really is not all there in the head. This will become clearer later on._

* * *

Scared couldn't even amount to what she felt. Terrified did not work either.

Bodies swung across her vision, hanging, chained, limbs missing, faces blurred, unless mauled. Screams pierced her ears and rang underneath her skull. A few times, there was the sudden touch of a phantom hand brushing past the privacy barriers of her body, and a hot salty taste lingered on her tongue. Juvia was of the mindset to call it blood.

_Not blood. _

Tears. From tear ducts she had been trying to stopper, but apparently had left running on full. She wouldn't even have noticed without the stream that she constantly kept swallowing. The flush of her face had left the skin cold and numb. The numbness was possibly something to worry about, except for two factors: one, it turned out to be a natural consequence of her poor blood circulation; and two, there were much more pressing matters to deal with at the moment.

Such as all the chaos flying around her head, breathing (as she was continuously forgetting), and of course, what was to come. Cana did not know it, but she had already subjected Juvia to the worst torture possible, with the silent foreboding march.

The drunk, not drunk, interrogator led through another door to a hallway farther back in the building. Juvia followed on her heels, gaze straight, bones rigid.

An onslaught of fresh screams and mangled corpses in the most ancient of punishment devices met her eyes. It looked like someone had raided the sixteenth century dungeons and crossed them with the old western gallows. And as she took it all in, disbelief pounded on her head with the force of a hammer.

_Don't look at it! Don't believe it! It's an illusion._

She understood well enough; nevertheless struggled.

At moments the scenes would clear, leaving a clean wide tiled corridor, lined with a smattering of metal doors. These moments provided a brief startle, quickly turned to relief, before the gruesome scenes would return. And then, she'd skitter around the carnage, the indistinctive people, _but not people_, littered across the floor, while Cana pretended not to notice. For her part, Cana did not squirm or step aside, never even glanced at the displays.

At times she walked straight through them, her legs kicking right into the mess of limbs. It was witnessing this, and the fact that Juvia knew her mind well enough, that she recognized the truth.

None of it was real.

Damn her imagination, seeping in to intoxicate her steamed brain. These were fake bodies and voices, because, because….she did not have a clue of what an interrogation involved, so somehow, the big cloud behind her eyes had stuck its hand into the slop of television and books she had seen, and conjured up the worst. This apparently involved a combination of a medieval society and cowboy lifestyle; something of a past life, if it had to come from anywhere.

But the visuals felt so real, so horrifyingly real enough that she couldn't even walk through without hearing the squelching, feeling the slickness, and tripping over air.

Cana must have noticed she'd turned to putty in the last few minutes, yet didn't say anything. Reiterated; it was the purest form of torture Juvia could have received. Her mind, never quite in the line of sanity, was ripping itself to shreds. Or so she thought; the hallucinations had never been so vivid before, and it seemed entirely plausible to expect permanent damage at some point.

The panic of not knowing left her wishing for the real pain.

Simply waiting had turned into the worst part, but Juvia's steps faltered as her legs almost went down, overcome with the disturbing thought. What the hell had happened to her? She _wanted _Cana to begin, whatever was planned.

Her lunacy had hit the top of levee. She desperately threw a few more sandbags on top, hoping it would be enough to keep the

At the very end of the hall, Cana swung right, violently booting aside the left wall's metal door. It banged like a warning bell.

Also, like the gong to awaken one from hypnosis. Juvia felt herself being pulled through the rush of a flood, ending in the instant vanish of fake screams and swinging victims. She stood there wet, staring back at the empty hall, holding a breath until fully certain the episode had finished.

She didn't need to wait; the feeling of reality had been there the second the door and wall met.

It left her and Cana at the foot of a room modeled after police station's holding area, with prison blue walls, a mirror that doubtlessly was a one sided window, on the right hand wall, a slim table, and a few chairs.

The one oddity: a bottle of unopened wine stood directly in the table's center. Cana laughed and went straight for it, choke holding its neck and biting out the cork, as Juvia stepped inside, leaving the door open. Surprisingly, Cana hardly seemed to care.

"That Gray, I'll tell ya, he's a real charmer ain't he?" The whole sentence was lost on Juvia. "Texted ahead of time and got something for me to drink. Can't believe he's doing this all for a girl."

Juvia tried to piece it together, and came to one conclusion. Perhaps these people knew better how to shatter her than credited. She hadn't quite thought Cana was keeping silent on purpose, but if Gray was rubbing salt on her wounds then it could be possible. Still, they couldn't do anything compared to what she had just witnessed in illusion, and that returned a little of the courage she'd lost.

"Interrogations usually aren't good dates. Miss Cana."

She stood right next to the open door, wondering if there was any chance to run. She wouldn't. Cowardice had always been default, but that didn't stop her from thinking about it. They'd be on her in a second, especially if someone was on the other side of that mirrored window.

"Haha, I meant for Lucy." Cana belted out, grabbing a knee and snorting, bent at her waist to throw the other arm over her gut. "Sorry to disappoint your hopes of getting some dirty romance. Though, if that's what you're looking for I could probably get some hooks out there."

Two seconds passed, as Juvia processed the extremely forward insinuation, forgetting everything else that had been passing through her thoughts. And then, she _twitched_.

Niagara Falls couldn't beat the pounding on Juvia's chest, the flash flicker of naughty images of Gray in the roles of every dark brooding male television character she'd ever seen. Oh, gosh, how pornographic the brain could be at times, putting reason after sex appeal.

"No, no, no!" Juvia cried out, hands clutching her heated face, pressing for the button that off switch. "That's not appropriate."

"Hmm? De-nial honey, it ain't just a river in Egypt." Cana laughed again.

Off. Off. Off. Juvia finally found the trick. A little remembrance of sitting with Sol and watching one of the soap operas wormed into the array and the screen blanked.

"Gray shot my friends." Juvia told herself out loud, gripping the words in case she needed to build up a wall again later. She needed to keep focused on not giving into these people: to Cana, to whoever was behind that wall.

Silence went between them, enough time for another drink.

When she checked, Cana had the wine bottle a little more than three quarters empty. She caught Juvia staring, and grinned.

"Come load a seat so we'll get to business. I think I'll like you, so you can even take a swig."

Hesitantly, Juvia took the seat, but not a sip. Of course Cana had already proved it wasn't some sort of drug, but it was neither the sort of remedy she needed. The only real remedy would have been freedom, and clean memory swipe for the last few years of her life. Not that she'd get either.

"No thanks, Juvia drinks only to celebrate." She grasped onto the courage she had left, keeping close, keeping it tight. Her eyes drifted back to the now deserted hallway, reassuring herself she could withstand this nightmare too. It would be over at some point.

"You're missing out then, but it was a small bottle, so I'm not that partial on sharing this time."

Cana's voice drew her back. The brunette shrugged, bottle less than half full.

"So, let's just start off easy. What can you tell me about those ghosts of yours?"

For a moment, Juvia panicked. Mistaking the 'ghosts' as referring to her nightmare, she'd thought the vision earlier had been somehow induced. No. That was not the case. Juvia knew her mind often went astray, notably with less severity, but she'd _felt _that hallucination originate from herself, even if unconscious of it at the time. She almost slapped her cheek for getting so worked over.

It then hit. Cana had been referring to Phantom Lord, too which there still was no easy response.

"Nothing. Juvia never worked with Phantom Lord."

"Liar, those books are your code."

"Juvia did that for Sol, Totomaru and Aria. They were not as well organized." Cana smirked, at the answer, and then surprised Juvia with both the hard tone and soft words of her next question.

"You're loyal to them aren't you?" Juvia could only think to nod, and then Cana added, "Not Phantom Lord though."

How Cana read through her so thoroughly left Juvia stiff. She opened her mouth to instinctually refute the claim, and fell speechless. Was it a secret? And was she even decided on the matter? She made the decision a while ago, without drawing lines. And now came the truth that she didn't know much about the Phantoms aside from the book records. Well, she knew one other thing, but it was a topic she had purposefully ignored until now. She had done that to avoid making the really hard choice.

Was she really going to be mindful for _only_ her roommates? They were the easiest and most obvious choices. They'd been friends. She owed it to them. Not to the Phantom crest.

It had been unavoidable, and at first it seemed a betrayal to give up the little information about Phantom Lord that she had learned while taking records. Names. And addresses. The ones in the records were business partners, but taking trips with Sol to warehouses to inventory stock and by simply living in that apartment, Juvia had found out about a few other members. Perhaps they were no more than underlings, but then again she was not even on the list. Nor did she owe these men and women any courtesy.

Most would have given the names up; let Fairy Tail take someone else in their stead.

She stalled. "Juvia will not deny that her roommates were a part of the syndicate."

The names and faces were bouncing around her mind clear as glass; and then she'd call them to her lips only to let the letters scramble and fade. As soon as Fairy Tail heard, they'd surely go after these people; people Juvia herself did not even know. Maybe a passing here and there, but never a conversation.

Where did she get the right to essentially place them on death row?

"Yeah, the syndicate that's going to cut that lovely, teensy neck of yours the moment you leave. Think of that yet?"

Juvia hadn't. She had expected to be swept straight into the current that had taken her roommates.

Cana continued. "How about a deal? For some Fairy Tail protection, unless, Phantom Lord really is your Daddy. We'll talk about the kidnapping of Lucy, of which your friends conspired, and other projects. You just have to openly answer my questions."

No matter what Juvia had replied, that's how it went for the next conversations. There was no deal, just a forceful assault of questions.

Cana described, and played storyteller for what must have been the Brothers Grimm collection. Every time the brunette opened her mouth, Juvia expected to crack a little more. The tales were horrifying, about the way the blond girl from the prior room had been held and treated savagely by her roommates, how Sol handled business mix ups with bullets and Aria's murderous fists. She'd known they lived differently outside the apartment, but never before been so grateful for the barrier between work and home.

Yet, Juvia thought she understood why. The last hours were enough proof; the weak did not survive in these areas. That guilt and pity surfaced every time Cana made an accusation, or demanded information on some subject or another. Juvia only complied with a few questions about Phantom Lord's business partners, nothing left her lips about her roommates. And, because she couldn't shoulder the guilt of any more deaths, neither did she mutter a word about the others.

The night rolled on, though Juvia had no track of time, and Cana's patience waned. Finally, the drunken behavior showed. The brunette yelled, slammed the table, broke her bottle and waved glass shards in Juvia's face. Juvia was ready to take it, whenever, the hits came. She still felt the strings of responsibility sewn through her mouth.

However, it never did. Eventually, Cana withdrew, a shrew comment that she knew a person who put themselves on the deathbed when she saw them. Juvia nodded, half in acknowledgment, half in agreement.

"Your room mates hurt and abused innocent people. Last thing they did was attempt to sell the death of our newest member, back to the father that wanted her silenced. That really sound like people worth protecting to you?" Cana spit.

It didn't. Sol, Totomaru, and Aria must have operated as Jekyll and Hides' offspring. So how could she protect one, without also supporting the other?

"You lived with them, that makes you the same."

Rejections one by one died behind her lips. Cana had nailed it on the head, she truly did feel dead. In this room the truth had flipped. Wrong became right, and right, wrong. If the stories were true, Phantom Lord deserved nothing. And still, she could not bring herself to be the one to sentence another person. Not someone she never met.

She kept silent. Cana already had the books, enough of a trade if any.

"Whatever, this is boring now. Stand up and let's finish this, I want to get another drink."

Juvia obliged.

"Now strip." There was no amusement in Cana's tone. "Just checkin' that you're not hidin' any ink under that gaudy eighteenth century dress. If I find a Phantom Lord tattoo, your whole story goes in the trash. Now, come on, don't be shy!"

Her stomach went queasy, wanting to vomit, her eyes flicked back to window. Cana still never indicated if anyone was watching. Juvia knew better than to ask; she had been eyeing the thing constantly anyways. Whoever was back there (it felt like there must have been a crowd, though that was probably just paranoia) would be getting a free show. The last demoralization to the day. It almost felt fitting.

Juvia's fingers fumbled on the top button of her coat, wondering if she could actually obey.

"What? Haven't you been naked in front of men before? Geez girl, I'm only a woman, there's nothing new about our bodies."

"No. Juvia does not show herself like that…."

Stunned silence stopped Cana's face. And then, she grinned for the first time in what must have been hours.

"What, you're a virgin or got an ugly birth defect or something?"

"No." Juvia told her.

"No what?" Juvia kept silent. "Spill!"

"None of that. Juvia's just shy." Cana asked again how the hell a pretty girl like Juvia lived in these seedy areas and didn't _romp _with sex. Juvia just looked toward the wall, undressing. Cana went through the search, even combing Juvia's hair, statin someone had once shaved their head to hide a tattoo on their scalp.

Juvia couldn't remember much, somewhere in the middle of everything, the swell of events and emotions finally overwhelmed her. She knew what would happen when her vision swam, but as the blackness came, there was only a sense of relief.

* * *

A year ago, two years after moving into the apartment near Oak Park, a month after the start of all of the record keeping, Aria presented Juvia a key to his bookstore. There wasn't much friendliness in the action, the fact made crystal clear that the key should be used singularly for work purposes, and subsequently enforced when she later tried to sneak a peek.

Aria kept some other files in his backroom, which were never to leave the store's premise. Sol and Totomaru agreed that a key would be the best way for Juvia to complete the work on her own time.

She couldn't be any more grateful for the gift now.

Waking up in the rain, on one of Oak Park's splintery benches, had been baffling. She had expected heaven, the reincarnation line, Nirvana or limbo. Somehow, the reaper or Buddhist had seemed to have forgotten her dead soul on Earth. It meant the work, and as always, the rain, continued.

There was a small nagging question about _why _she was alive, though this was better left alone. There was no going back to that club headquarters to ask. One release was borrowed luck already.

At that moment, there was no indication of the time. Perhaps someone had found her messy roommates, or the bodies still waited for her to return. She couldn't go back. Not to where she'd be reminded of her mistake, and where her life was in threat. It would be better to just runaway. The other tenants could take her belongings, there was perhaps about three grand in her bank to get herself a bus ticket, new clothes, and settled in some far away city. She could plan it all out in Aria's bookstore.

So she headed there.

The clock outside the small bank read ten- twelve, the date one number higher than she last remembered, meaning Fairy Tail could have placed her on the bench anytime since the night before, dumped in the park to dissolve and rot. She wondered if it showed on her. Had other people been out in the streets, would they have known what she'd been through? Were the murders already headlines in the papers or were they kept under wraps, like most other gang related news? That's all the cops appeared capable of doing in this city, limiting the press.

The key was kept in a safe hidden behind the store's brick building, something she had never quite understood as it was supposedly _her_ key. Now, she thought she knew better, how Aria probably thought it would be a risk to both her and his store. Apparently, those records had been a liability.

Juvia immediately let the ease of routine take over, as if she were there to organize some files. The familiar musty smell of brown pages crumbling to dust in ancient books (that no one ever really bought) was like a herbal remedy. She left the lights off, skimming between the shelves toward the backroom. Somehow, today it felt more pertinent than ever that no one realize she was inside.

She did have three bodies back home in her apartment, and who knew how the police, though usually ineffective, or other gangs were reacting.

Too soon, he fears proved true. Maybe she had a second of hesitation before placing a hand over the old brass handle, Juvia would never remember and at the time, her nerves were so sluggish she ignored it. It was too late by the time she had the back door swinging opening.

Her hand ticked the backroom's switch, dingy yellow light flooding the room, bouncing off the dark book shelf lined walls, the oak table in the center, and…. the line of standing bodies in the back.

All stood calm and the vague hopes Juvia had for running evaporated in heat wave of steam.

* * *

_Ok, my head is fried, time to go outside or something.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter turned out a lot longer than intended, and didn't get through as much as originally thought. Sorry about that, but I promise in the next chapter, we will get back to Fairy Tail characters and their action._

_As for now, it's just Juvia stuff. Also, don't expect her to be making any big moves right now, she is kind just going with the flow, living pretty depressed._

* * *

She should have known the escape from Fairy Tail had been too good to be true. People didn't just get to pick up and relocate so easily. There was no escape from a past life.

Back in another small empty room, she leaned against an ashen brick wall, staring at the purple mural across the way. It looked like an eel eating a wafer if one turned their head horizontal. The painting consisted of a crescent turned on it's backside, with two short conic horns angled downward, and in the middle of it's jaw a simple tiny dot. From its central back sprouted a tail that made one sweeping curl over itself. The picture was large, covering the entire wall's face in thick, rich violet paint. Although, it didn't sparkle as Fairy Tail's painted exterior had.

It was symbol, the crest that Sol, Totomaru and Aria had worn inked into their skin.

She had been seeing it ever since moving into the Oak city district, in graffiti, scratched onto the walls of buildings, sometimes when someone's shirt or outfit slipped and exposed too much skin, sometimes in plain sight. There had never really been any hope of avoiding the mark, a point made clear by how it now stared her down in that barren room. This was probably what her captors wanted.

And, yes, there was no denying the intimidation. Fairy Tail had just been the precursor. It was as if the ones she had been running from all along had finally caught up. She had wondered when this was going to happen. By now, surely it came long overdue.

Juvia sighed, scraping her fingers in small circles across the coarse brick, lost in confusion. She was bored, tired of standing around in this room. But, a strip of shredded cloth, something of her dress' hem, lay at her feet, a memento of what would come the moment company arrived.

What the hell was she thinking? Every second of isolation should have been taken with gratitude. She should have been scheming, there had to be something better to do in this prison.

She wasn't strong enough to do it though. Whatever it would take to break free, ha, she'd die laughing just imagining herself trying to get more than a couple of steps down the hall. She'd been blindfolded when they brought her in, so she didn't even know which way led out, what awaited in the rest of the building. There was stairs, three or four flights she figured, a couple of left hand turns, some noises that sounded like bathrooms. Where did that leave her? Not well off. Even if she did take the risk, there wouldn't be time to back track, not with a sure fire crowd swarming her.

Best just to wait, she told herself, enjoy every spare second you get. Still, she couldn't, and the minutes dragged on until Juvia was certain her fingers were digging a ditch into the brick. She didn't even have the courtesy of hallucinations to keep her distracted. Apparently, that fuel tank had been dried up back at Fairy Tail.

A click sprung into the silence. The door along the adjacent hallway squealed and slowly turned inward. She had been waiting so long, it almost seemed reasonable for her to be relieved to have a visitor. That's the only thing that made sense…

...since when had she made sense?

Never before, so definitely not starting now. The second the noise sounded, Juvia's fears alighted. She changed minds, ever the hypocrite, wishing once more for that solitude.

Yet, on the other side of the door stood a man, not the first to have invaded this private holding cell.

Hollow blue irises swung slowly to meet small beaded ones.

This guy had thick slant eyebrows, she noticed, and a gaudy Fu Manchu mustache. He seemed to like manicured hair, combining these features with the crimped charcoal ponytail atop his head. However, that was not important. The state of dress provided a better hint of his status. A fancy red neck scarf cinched together a loose fitting cream blouse, dark dress pants tucked into a pair of tall boots. Over it all, he wore a cape like trench coat, the same color of the mural on the wall behind. Juvia had always thought she dressed old fashioned, but this guy outshot her by centuries.

He looked like some sort of conquistador the Spaniards had sent into the future, especially with his burnt skin. Maybe he'd been transported by some of those extraterrestrial friends of the Nazca. It was unfortunate that she did not quite believe in aliens, otherwise her mind might have taken off on that tangent.

"Evening dear. Hopefully you've been accommodated." He hummed like a maître d, strolling, with elegance_,_ inside.

Juvia glanced around perplexed, just to make sure the cell hadn't been some sort of five star luxury suite. Of course it wasn't, but where did this man find a reason to exude such charisma. It didn't fit.

Welcomed inarguably went under the list of non-applicable words. Since being shoved into a car blindfolded, dumped into this barren room, mercilessly...interrogated..by two men, then left waiting for what felt like hours, she hadn't seen the least sense of courtesy. Not that she expected as such. In fact, the events thus far followed more along her line of thought for what an interrogation _should _be like, compared to what Cana had done.

Not that Fairy Tail hadn't shattered her; but then, it had mostly been the darn hallucinations and her own mental problems that did the work. Here, the Phantom Lord men more so sought to use physical methods.

"I've heard you're resisting, certainly there must be a mistake in our intentions." He circled, cape swirling behind him, and crossed his arms over his puffy chest. "We've only done what we must to protect our own family, which I'd expect you'd understand. Let me introduce myself, I am Jose Porla, head of the district."

He was tall, very tall, enough to have to look almost straight down to meet her stoic gaze. Shadows stretched over the indents of his deep dimples and eyes, and tight curled wrinkles pulled on the skin.

No wonder the gang had been named Phantom Lord, from certain angles Porla appeared much so like a dark specter. He could be a child's nightmare, that ugly sneering monster in the closest.

She was scared, unable to hide that aspect, and the bruises from earlier throbbed heatedly under her skin. Yet, there had come a point in those earlier sessions where pain didn't matter. She couldn't explain the sensation; it just didn't linger. Perhaps the heightened nerves had once more shorted out; having stood at their thresholds too long. Here stood the very man who led everything, all the crime and lives in the area, and whom held her life string in the velvet pocket of his coat, and Juvia couldn't react.

Not that she didn't know how…ah, she had ideas, several both wonderful and appalling.

She _could _try to appeal to him. She did have history with some of his men, not just her roommates, just one man, but well, that had to count for something right? Plus, she'd practically worked for him already. So, maybe if she acted more…ugh, womanly, as Cana had on some lines suggested… she could gain some favors. A lot of women did so, Juvia had all the ideas of what to say, how to move and….

Again, what the hell was she thinking? Was she actually planning to seduce this creep?

She'd always been a terrible actress, unable to veil her true emotions. He'd see right through the act, and then she surely would be in for worse.

What was the other option? To snarl and fight? And what could come of that? She'd already gone over the dismal possibilities of escape.

Tired of waiting, Porla patted a hand onto her shoulder. The touch rippled with disgust across her body, bringing Juvia back to present. She jerked backward, back slamming into the brick wall.

"Juvia Lockser, I don't really need the introduction." He continued on in a haughty, and honeyed, voice, ignoring the obvious repulsion. "My men always kept a good eye on you. Good thing too."

She tilted her head. Something about that thought, struck her wrongly. If he meant the men in his district, she would have expected just as much. He was the head honcho, part of that would entail keeping notified of those who came and left from his territory. She almost tried to brush it off at that, then stopped herself from thinking so naively.

Acting foolish had gotten her into this situation; she had best start owning up to the truth of her actions. She had lived with some of his top men, had worked for them. There was no reason for her not to have been monitored.

Especially, since she had also never tried to join Phantom Lord.

"I wanted to offer you a position in our ranks, and now this whole thing has gone to shit. Three of my guys are dead, our files are missing, you were seen being escorted away by Fairy Tail. You see what I mean?" He sighed irritably, hand coming to rub his forehead, as if this were more of headache for him than anyone else. He still smiled at her.

And, she did recognize the trouble she was in. But it was absurd to think of it; had he any clue of what had happened on her first hostage situation, there might not have been the earlier hostile interrogations. What else were they to believe?

The day after everything he'd said, she'd been released, _seemingly unharmed_, from Magnolia, and then, as if subconsciously trying to make matters worse, gone not home, but straight to Aria's bookstore. She hadn't even bothered to wonder why no one had reacted to an unconscious girl left on a park bench.

They were waiting to see how she'd react.

Once more, she had proved remarkably talented at getting herself into a worse situation. Even, here she wasn't doing too well for herself.

The hand at Porla's temple dropped, and he dropped the haughty expression, for one of a little more apathy. It startled Juvia, and still she did not speak.

"I'd not like to let this one blip overshadow the last years or you're contributions. Perhaps, we may have a way to sort this out." From his coat, he pulled a piece of paper and pen, extending them forward. "We could start your initiation today, if it can be proven you truly lie on Phantom's side. I assume so, as my men have clearly been your family for the last years."

Her eyes flicked from his sympathetic expression to the paper in his hands. A slight tremble in her heart nearly made her flinch. Had she really been becoming a member of Phantom Lord all along?

"All that's required of this time is you write down or dictate whatever you know of our rivals. Names, locations, descriptions of what you saw. Anything, could be useful, you may not even realize something so mundane could be a great help to our war on them."

Juvia breathed deep, bringing her own arms against her chest. The paper was right there in her grasp, but to take it meant leaping over a barrier she had not intended to cross. Joining a syndicate. A thread of longing tugged at the thought of having a real sense of purpose, of protection, of belonging. That was what Sol, Totomaru, Aria had, right? And what she semi established living with them. There was no doubt, it felt good. However, a second honest cord of truth also snapped down on the heartwarming thoughts.

Gangs were dangerous. They got into conflicts and drew their people into harmful situations. She knew this, was experiencing this right as they spoke.

Porla's smile seemed to promise no more, but Juvia's gut squirmed in disbelief. Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail were always at war with each other, a river of bad blood existed between them. She'd just started to wade into it, not noticing then, but now, she did, just as the current began to speed up. Porla was stretching out the pen further, offering for her to go deeper. That was never her intention, she'd only wanted protection, not _this_.

Juvia retreated, and before she could think through her response, the excuse was spilling from her lips.

"There was a blindfold, and they kept quiet. Forgive Juvia, she can't tell you a thing about Fairy Tail." She'd thought if she said anything else he'd pressure her further, and who knew what would end up happening.

But this was a blatant lie: she couldn't meet his eyes, and her voice trembled in an awkward pitch. There was no way Porla hadn't caught it. As if to confirm, the paper retreated, the peace treaty gone.

"I was giving you the benefit of the doubt dear. Don't waste it." He hissed.

She thought again, commanded herself to act more logically, but it was the same as in her interview with Cana, nothing would be fixed even if she agreed. The only difference: she wasn't protecting anyone, especially not herself.

"There's nothing to tell."

Porla, lost his smile, the sweetness in his eyes turning sour, and the wrinkles deepening, becoming sinister. Truthfully, it looked as if his face had been more made for this look than the last.

"I was offering….." He began to hiss, but the sudden bang of the door broke off the oncoming threat. Another man, dark hair, with grease covered slacks and tattered t-shirt stood at the entry. He seemed to hesitate glancing between them, then must have decided the interruption was important enough.

"Sir, the, uh, new detective squad picked up Sue, and are scouring one of our bases."

The cops had never been active before, Juvia thought, and Porla must have agreed. It was probably more of an embarrassment than anything, but, that was enough to gain the boss' attention. With another swirl of his cape, he turned from her, back to his awaiting cohort. She thought she'd be left to stew a while longer.

"Did you imbeciles at least figure out which bases they found?"

The greasy man shook his head fearfully. Porla snarled, and, as if giving the simplest orders started to plan ahead.

"Start calling ahead to give out warnings, contact our agents in the force, I want to know where they fucked up. Also, this girl's done living around here, get someone to toss her off the docks." He gave Juvia one last glinting cruel smile, while she stood stiff as glass. "Sol told me you loved to swim, he thought this would be the most fitting end, should you fail to adapt. Think of this as my favor to you."

That was it; those were Porla's final parting words, and he had no idea how true they would turn out.

* * *

He left striding, violet cape billowing; the other man remained staring at her with a mixture of wonder and disgust. Rough grit tore into the cloth of her back; she'd fallen into the wall without realizing it. There wasn't much she felt at the moment, maybe hollow, not really, more so a mixture of both empty and full. Lifeless. That was a better word.

Had Sol really told Porla that? Had he really intended to kill her all along?

"You know," the other man began, and Juvia barely forced herself to lift her head. "I'm actually glad to be doing this, a lot of us are really. Sol, Aria, Toto., they kept saying you were too depressed to ever join, we thought it would be best to get rid of the burden. Porla insisted he could gain your loyalty, che, looks like we were all wrong, looks like you were working for someone else."

He stood waiting for her rebuttal. Not hurt or offended, simply and obviously annoyed.

Juvia almost nodded, melting down into a puddle of murk. It wasn't true, Sol, Aria, Totomaru, they hadn't been willing to betray her all along. The idea was ludicrous; they had taken her in, lived with her on a daily basis, acted so friendly. She was supposed to feel guilty for accidentally betraying them. Right?

The man up front took her by the forearm, shoved her forward. She stumbled, not thinking about where they were going. There was no bag this time, as they traveled down the hallway, probably because it didn't matter that she saw things anymore. Her lips would be silent forever soon enough.

They'd been waiting the last couple years for this, she thought, troubling over the fact that her so seemingly friends may have been playing a scam. If it was all some sort of test, there had to be some key question or task she had missed. Some instruction they hadn't given her, maybe some clue they hadn't been operating entirely under orders. Two years, at least that's how long she assumed the scrutiny had gone on for, was a long time to be waiting under a guise.

"Turn left…" The man suddenly barked, and she found herself in a lounge of sorts with a half dozen other men and two women, all looking just as rough and greasy.

Her escort began to speak again, cutting off suddenly. "…we're… hey! Harold, snake that ass over here. I've got a job for us."

Another man, somewhere in his fifties, narrow and squared with tight wrinkles, and cropped gray hair heaved up from a couch and strode over slowly. His squinted eyes turned from her to the escort, unchanging. The rest of the room watched, a steady sense of displease washing over them, neither caused nor unaffected by her presence. They were pacing or on lab tops, already looking tense when she had arrived.

Juvia hadn't seen any of these people before. However, they appeared to at least understand who she was, likely due in part to her roommates. Their pointed grimaces reminded her of the man's accusations, that he, her roommates, and many others hadn't trusted her for a long time. Some drop of disbelief dripped into the pool of the memories.

"Yeah what is it?" The squinting man, Harold, grudged.

"Any news on the Sue or the hide outs? Tell me we at least got our radio connection patched." There was a couple of grunts from others, though the conversation was private.

"Nothing, can't even contact our men in the station. Radio's not doing so well either, it's all static, like someone's jamming the signal. Can't think those turds in the police force would have brains for a stunt like this, 'cept, our people have seen them. Not long after, once the tear gas and arrests started, everyone began runnin' like hell."

Harold sounded tired, as if he had been one of the ones running.

He made no indication if this was a routine thing, or not. The police, even useless police, had to do some work to earn their pay, and as far as Juvia knew, they had enough influence over the press to keep these sorts of raids quiet to the general public. Also, she was beginning to doubt she would have heard such a thing from Sol, Totomaru or Aria; who usually kept closed mouth on their business.

She didn't birth the hope that the cops could get to her in time. No point, even if they did, she'd be accused just the same as the result. Unlike Cana, Juvia doubted the police depended solely on a tattoo to claim gang affiliation.

There was a short bit more of chatter between the men, moving onto Porla's decision concerning her. Harold, apparently was the help, and he, nor anyone else in the room, didn't look any less than content with the sentence. Drip, drip, drop, the poisonous rain of doubt was quickly dying her waters.

She and the two men left, going out to a large dark parking lot, and into a black sedan; _they _talked about the state of affairs, she pried through her growing uncertainty. So many people wanting her gone made the idea that her roommates had been working with ulterior motives seem less and less fake. There had to be something to indicate if they cared, of course there always existed clues.

She went back to their last moments.

They hadn't expressed concern for her when Gray entered the apartment; had they guessed she let him in on purpose? Well, she had, but not with his intention. It had happened so fast though, she couldn't tell what the reactions had been in the last few minutes.

Farther back, she remembered how defensive they kept about their business, whenever she asked. It didn't build any favorable argument.

The one piece of evidence she had were the memories of regular life in that apartment: watching television with Sol, listening to Totomaru gush or practice for this or that play or social event, cooking alongside Aria in the kitchen or visiting his bookstore. It seemed too good to be fake. There was no way in the world, they'd completely hated her.

It didn't mean they wanted her though. The man in the front seat said her roommates called her depressive. If so, again, she couldn't deny, and in fact, had to hardheartedly agree. And, not many people enjoyed being around depressive others. She had certainly felt pushed off to the side or ridiculed for her emotional instability. Unfortunately, all it had ever done to do was make the problem worse.

"Damn Wise.." Harold suddenly strained, catching Juvia's attention. "You should'a seen it..no, I mean really seen them, storming the place and throwin' those little metal cans of gas around. God, even I can't believe it and, I watched them for what must have been ten minutes. I was lucky to know about the hole in the wall, back exit, you know what I mean?"

She listened half interested, watching the scenes outside the car. Of course, none of this mattered much toward her situation, but when someone spoke so emotionally, and when all else was silent, you couldn't help but be drawn in a bit.

They were making a regular pace through old blocks, which she knew led to the harbor on the western edge of the city. The car was moving slow enough she could have contemplated jumping out. She didn't; just so tired, so exhausted. Anyways, it was deserted outside, had to be sometime in the middle of the night. These men would just double back in the car, or she'd wander around in the dark until the next group took their turn with her.

"Uh, huh…I got it." The dark haired greasy man replied.

"No! Seriously, you can't unless you were there and saw it. Shoot, they were acting funny tonight, really odd. Normally, when our cops try storming even one of us, they all come in runnin' circles like chickens that were freshly beheaded; these guys were like army ants, freakin' army ants. They had lines! Lines! And man, no one was prepared for that shit."

"What, you mean these weren't our cops?" Wise asked tersely. Harold shook his head.

"Nah, I definitely recognized a few. They must have gotten trained or kicked in the ass a little. Can't say I see them moving like that normally."

She zoned out then, which lasted for the next ten minutes of the car ride. Reality only came back when the car began to jerk to rhythmic thud, as pavement turned to weathered wooden planks. She'd barely noticed the time past, but could remember the steady change of rundown townhouses to even rattier warehouses.

The docks were an intricate system, almost a maze of right angled turns, which could have parked up to fifty boats, not including the separate piers meant for the large cargo ships.

It was city project funded by the mayor years ago, in attempt to increase port usage and bring money into the district. However, the mayor had seemed to forget about the harbor's narrow entrance, made so by the large jetty that ran straight across its front. The jetty couldn't simply be shortened, or else the worst ocean storms would be capable of devastating the fleets seeking shelter inside. Some crafty and enduring engineer could probably widen one of the side banks and figure out a solution. But, the mayor, already running short of funds then, couldn't afford any of the such. Besides, the Magnolia district had a perfectly accommodating harbor that made the mayors' case near obsolete with the city council.

The car kept going, farther and farther, the paced slowed to a near crawl. Street lamps lined the edges of the docks, half of them burned out. She was too far from the dock's edge to see the water below, and farther out was only pitch black in the clouded night, with the occasional blink of buoy or boat light, beyond, the lights of the city as the shore curved around.

That darkness that rested between the city and current location, that was where she was heading. It would swallow her, like a black hole, without notice.

Juvia's hand automatically gripped the door handle; her stomach dropped. The men up front had gone silent. _Jump._ It was her last chance, if such a chance even existed any longer. She had to get out now, run for it before the fools realized they'd left her alone in the backseat with a perfectly unlockable door.

Though her hand tightened it didn't pull.

There wasn't really anywhere to go even if she did escape before the two goons caught her.

Life hadn't given her much the first or second times, and she expected it to suddenly get better on the third try? Hah, she would have laughed if not so freaking scared. She didn't like the choice she was making, but really, was there any other option for someone like her? What purpose did she have in a world where no one cared for her existence? It seemed it had taken her twenty two years, and the recent events to finally make a decision on this. Far too long.

And so she stayed, frozen in the seat, as the car finally began to slow. It was another forever before it halted.

* * *

_Next chapter will be coming soon! (Hopefully, unless I jinx myself here)._


	6. Chapter 6

The ocean roared hungrily, as if familiar with the sight of the car parked above. Waves gargled, and buoys clanged, piercing the darkness. Worst were the lapping little crests, their crude slurping. The low pressure system which had brought the last two days of rain must have finally arrived. While the sprinkler had stopped, clouds remained masking the stars, and in the fifteen minutes since the trio left the building, a thick sea breeze had come to shore.

Sharp salty gusts whipped strands of blue over her eyes, and tangled the tatters of dress around her legs. The heavy cloth, still slightly damp, skinned the warmth from her, like the heat were miniscule grains of sand being picked up by a desert wind. Her skin had become a dead land of miniature bone white dunes. But neither the puckered epidermis, nor chill received her concern.

It was all in that horrible, greedy sucking noise. The growling that bombarded her ears, invaded her head, and swashed around the cavern of her skull.

The slobbering ocean, the enthusiastic dinner bells; she almost thought she could understand the grunted language, imagined the roiling waters drooling like a dog with a savory bone dangled in its face.

_Come and get it!_ The rings continued pounding. _Come and see what Phantom Lord brought to the beast tonight!_

She swayed above, on squishy wetted planks, nose tickled by the salty-sweet mixture of sea and algae, entranced by the churning shadowed surface. It came across desperate, violent: a reminder that mother nature's elements are raw and expressive. And, she'd be lying to deny a somewhat love for this openness. Same with the rain, she supposed. It came and went as it pleased, caused whatever damage it wanted, whether in flash floods, hail, a long steady drenching. She should have been more like that in life, probably would have been left feeling more realistic and alive than she had felt growing up, than she did now.

But these were absurd last thoughts; considering she had begun projecting herself upon nonliving subjects. Not to mention how pretentious, and entirely insane, she must have been to compare her meek person with such a humongous and powerful source. Neither strong, or forceful, she hadn't been the whole entity, just the boneless water within, being pushed and pulled into doing whatever told.

There was a clunk behind, barely heard over the waves. God, couldn't that terrible noise end just for a minute? No one could think clearly with that demanding howl.

She swiveled, standing in the middle of dock and ominously aware of those abyssal drops along the left and right.

Both men stood on the outside flank of the vehicle, mere feet separating them from the edge. The car interior light was still on, illuminating the carriage. Wise grunted and shoveled forward bulky, his shoulders lurching over every step. In contrast, Harold strode almost with a leisurely grace. They'd been rooting around the car like a fishermen hunched over a tacklebox, and now she finally got to see the chosen equipment.

Wise's greasy arms were stuffed with a sharp pointed hunk of metal and mess of chain, covered in several dark black patches of oils and grime. Gross, filthy; a bit of vomit worked the way up her throat.

"Welcome to the graveyard! Give a nod to our old buddies, if you see any down there." He called with a hearty breath at the end, and turned to his partner with contemplation. "Ah' think we dropped one last week? He'd still be down there right?"

The wind screamed for here, a ripping shriek that out of nowhere whistled as it passed overhead. No please, don't say that, she begged, fully able to imagine it. There's so much she didn't want to know. How it would feel standing in the muck at the bottom, if she'd be trapped amongst a patch of writhing, slimy weeds. Now, she worries about bumping into cold, solid objects, reaching out to feel the shape of a hand, or a bloated dissolving face.

She was swallowing the vomit desperately.

"I'd bet not," Harold shrugs, like this really was something simple enough to bet on. "We've been droppin' on these docks, for years, and none of the bodies ever show up. And I guess fishermen love coming here for the carnivorous catch. I'd say there's got to be a con.., oh damn, that's not the word,.. correlation, causal and effect thing."

She stood rigid, as the words blew over the waters, glancing into the blackness. It was too dark, and the one halo of lamp light above was too weak to extend out to sea. But she must see, her urge to know overpowered her will of survival. One leg lifted, trembling it tiptoed an inch forward, and settled down. One step done, more steps continued in slow shifting fashion, to the docks' edge, where the light struggled, but was barely able to penetrate the salt clouded air. Five to ten feet below, a painful drop she thought aside, dark shadows circled and climbed over top each other. She perused the surface, expectant of movement besides water and foam.

The dinner bells were screeches she'd do anything shut up. Every creature within a hundred miles must have heard them, hurrying to the call. But, there was nothing visible, no sharks, oh god, sharks, she could be eaten by sharks! As the idea cemented, a violent tremble began skin deep.

It did not make it to the surface. Scared stiff, was the description.

But, she had made this choice. It was her decision to give up, rather than rat anyone out and become even more involved. This was the right choice, she asserted again, and would repeat until belief smothered the terror.

Besides, it wouldn't be as bad as she thought. She'd likely drown before any creatures got to her. Just a few minutes of hard enflamed breathe, and then she'd drift off. Also, in attempt to self uplift (though having never done a good job at this), under the surface, she'd finally escape the noise; the winds and churning bay would become nothing but a muffled moan, perhaps complete silence if deep enough. It could have been worse; and there wasn't much other a choice.

Juvia kept bleak and clammy, fists clamped and resigned.

Wise moved next to her, turned her to face him, and began the rigging: a pair of cuffs, a fluke anchor and a padlock. The whole thing was done cheap, probably less than fifty dollars expended; she felt it a reflection on her worth. Then again. A bullet would be cheaper, and that's all Sol, Totomaru, and Aria received. The cuffs obviously were meant for the wrists, the padlock connecting the cuffs' and anchor chains. The key nowhere in sight, most likely was not even brought along.

Wise and Harold set up as if in routine, making another tally on the thought that she really was worth so little. Their hands moved slow, but deft, as they shoved the padlock shank closed, the locking bar giving a happy click.

"Alright and tight. Think it's all set." Harold nodded, yanking the lock and her wrists, in check.

She dared not move, afraid the cold squishy planks, full of a pungent (almost strong enough to mask the salty air) rotting moss, would break underneath her feet.

Both her executioners dragged out smokes, as if giving some mocking ceremonially light. It was time. Now? Could she have the strength it took to jump?

Sky and sea roared and growled from their depths, starved and drooling over the long wait. She stood, on the edge of the world, looking into the chasm, gravity, the wind, all the forces in the air suddenly tugging harder and harder toward the Earth's center. She was going to do it, her body resigned, and all ignorance shown to the people who believed in mind over matter. That stiff, secretly trembling, leg under her waist, was ready to step off the plank….one last look, she twisted wanting one last look at the two men who were blowing hallow smoke for her, and holding orange tipped incense the flavor of burnt tobacco.

And when she did, she halted, insulted and aware they weren't even watching.

Offended? How could she…. She caught herself fading into a distraction; and with the lash of a whip, drove her eyes in the direction their heads pointed. Both had faced backs to her, expressions hidden, but the lowered cigarettes at their sides gave enough evidence to assume the funeral ritual had paused. She followed the dock, squinting back the way they'd came.

The interruption wasn't too far. Just to the parked car, of which the interior lights were now off, and, there…. was…

…this…

…Deja vu? She hadn't even noticed the approach. She was sure he hadn't been there seconds ago. And before, they were out here alone on the docks, so where had he sneaked in from? The thought of his arrival having any sort of coincidence sank as immediately as it was drawn into the idea pool.

Raven chopped hair, grim eyes, and scowling; a signature that would forever remain soaked into her mind.

Gray was standing there with that same frustrated and bored expression as when talking with Totomaru. He was standing there, shirtless, (and damn that traitorous clod of brain cells just had to gush she'd been right about those lean muscles), one hand in his pants pocket. He was standing there eyes aligned with hers, and there was a slight unevenness to his lids that warranted an unspoken question. He was standing there.

Unless her mind was back to its tricks; she felt sane enough at the moment, but that didn't always mean everything. Nevertheless, she took it true, best to invite the worst rather than hope the best. And even if this were some sort of hallucination, she wanted to know what the heck her mind thought he'd have to say in these last seconds.

Maybe it just wanted to look upon something beautiful, an angel of death of sorts. Heaven couldn't deny he was handsome as much as cold-hearted, and that such a job would fit. She wanted a kiss. Hell could take her, but oh God, if she was leaving this world, she wanted it to be by his lips rather than the tumultuous waters.

And then, Juvia realized just what tangent she'd succumbed too, along with the reminder that the Gray before her was real. And he _was _the angel of death for her roommates, and her. He was the torpedo that bombarded her life, and left it in tatters, sinking. For her to conceive anything better of him, not even considering that blush touching her cheeks, meant she definitely deserved the sinner's afterlife, for fawning over a cold blooded killer, worth no more than a pretty face, and body.

It was like she'd been dunked in a bucket of ice, awakening from the subduction of a dazzling complexion. Juvia vowed to hold her wits.

The moment of silence didn't last. Wise stepped forward, and she saw his cigarette fall, ash chunks breaking off of the end.

"So she really was one of yours. Damn, you guys really annoy the piss out of me." He barked, which Juvia strained to hear.

The ocean waves crashed, reasserting their hungry need. _Jump, before this gets any messier than it needs to be_, she told herself. It was a hollow order, as she couldn't go without knowing why Gray had arrived. (Foolish, hormonal, curiosity.) Gray's expression moved from her to the man, and his eyes slanted further. Considering he didn't seem to talk much, she half didn't expect him to speak. However, he did, voice frigid as frost, like she remembered.

"Guess that's just our style." If he meant destructive, then yes, she agreed.

Harold too, for the next thing heard was him hissing to his partner, discarding his light as well. "Shut it Wise, we're not stayin' all night out here. Remember, there's stuff we're gonna have to get back to at the base."

They were going to kill him. The notion came clear, simple, and set the heart racing.

So, Juvia forced herself to feel some gratitude, not expecting the heave of effort it would actually take. It was for revenge on her roommates, a cause she should have supported, would have, at least somewhat, not two days ago. But, the recent light of events, the strong evidence that her roommates had been less courteous than she'd thought, created a heavy weight that sat in her stomach. There was no black and white; the whole world was turning to different shades, and she couldn't react. Everything was too….

Gray, responded. "About that, look, I came to tell you this woman isn't on our side, and you're wasting your time. You should be running back to your buddies, they need all the help they can get." It almost sounded, helpful. But that could not be true; no one would ever take a risk for her. Juvia spared a glance up to his face, only to find he was staring her down, and for the moment, she was caught between inexplicable embarrassment and awe.

"What do you mean?" Wise cracked, and his hand clenched into a fist, drew her attention on him. His knees were flexing a bit, him becoming something of an oily spring.

Harold was doing the opposite; standing back and keeping calm, though Juvia was sure he must have been thinking of a plan.

How long would this drag out? All three of these men were bad news for her. She really should have taken the opportunity in the middle of their conversation, a simple step off the dock, one decision, and she was still withholding, wanting to know what was happening first, why Gray had shown up, if the trouble he referred to was also the same as she'd heard about. Pointless, as it wouldn't mean anything, surely her mind was just doing a mental trick to procrastinate demise; but, she assured herself, that as soon as it was over, she'd take leave.

Very shortly. Once she got her wonderings settled.

Gray so far hadn't exactly made clear what he was doing there, aside of warning his enemies, which she obviously didn't take to be the main reason. "The police are raiding the Oak district tonight, and reports are it has not been good for your friends."

"You Fairy Tail scum are the one's who tipped the cops, I know it! You fuckin' destructives shitty wingless pixies." She was stuck watching the greased man's spring coil tighter and tighter, the fabric of his coat and pants bunching in his joints, stretching on the muscle. From his front side, came a grinding sound, a painful revolting noise. She couldn't see what it was before he lunged, the tension finally releasing and the wind in him letting loose a hoarse accusation.

"Can't believe you cowards, not even gonna' fight us yourselves! Big pack of wussie's!"

Juvia, anchored, literally, in place, witnessed the charge. This was it, she should have been cheering the black haired Phantom man if anything, but no, in that second, she felt a sense of relief?

Yes, traitorous, obscure relief; from some disgraceful, unreasonable unconsciousness inside her that still didn't want to see Gray's beauty, and his intelligence, destroyed. That humming part of her that never listened to reason and did whatever it wanted to; often intended against her it seemed. It was humming a loud spiteful tune now, telling Wise he'd made a mistake. Gray used guns, and all Wise had pulled in the charge was a little clam dagger. Then Gray countered, and it turned out she needn't even have worried whether or not he carried.

He bolted for his attacker, sliding over the planks, and made the next move look so easy she was sure anyone could have pulled it off. It happened rapidly too, for there was Wise, now on the ground, slumped over, butt in the air, eyelids closed like a thumb sucking infant in the crib. Gray had swung his arm up as Wise's came down, like in dance, and knocked the aggressors weapon aside. His other hand, came without grace, and all force, catching the not so 'wise' man in the skull, closed fist, knuckles bared. And to finish it off, the grimy head had smacked down into the wooden planks right after, concussing then, if not already.

Of course, that cocky awestruck chord in her sang; he was professional; she really shouldn't have expected anything less than perfection. Then she shut that voice out, giving it an aggravated slap.

Wide expectant eyes found Harold, the more calculative of the pair. Soon, she thought, her heart pattering a little faster, it would be just her and Gray left.

Harold sighed, and from his pocket removed the very item Juvia had been waiting to see earlier. He didn't use it though, just kept it aside his hip, and let everyone catch a glimpse. The atmosphere instantly chilled, or perhaps that was just her projection. Harold though, unlike his partner, did not react vehemently.

"Alright, let's get back to talkin', I'm a little older and not high strung like my bud, he's still at that age where he thinks he knows everything. I'm also not all for killin' women, so if you can convince me why I'd believe you, I'll just take my buddy and you can have her."

"Yeah, that's fine." Gray replied, nudging his way past the dormant man. As he stepped closer, Juvia stepped back; no…no, no, no.

Not again.

She refused to go back to another hostage situation. She still could jump, she still would jump. The conversation carried on oblivious to her.

"We didn't tip the cops, Fairy Tail was coming after you personally until the raids started. When we heard, we decided to give it a break, call it a favor. As far as I know, you're losing a lot of turf and people and it seems most are fleeing, at this point, we haven't seen much action from hierarchy."

Harold was quiet for a moment, obviously studying Gray's stern expression. She couldn't read it, and didn't know if Harold saw anything.

"So it's shit, and you expect I just drop everything and run. " He mused, and motioned toward her with a tip of his head. "What are you doing with her, if she's not yours?"

"She's not one of you either." Gray's tone grew noticeably hard.

"That's not what I asked."

Answer it, Juvia waited breathlessly to hear the reply. Here came the subject she'd been waiting for, the one thing she wanted to know above all. Gray had come specifically for her, that speculation had been proven so, now why? What value did she have for him? Surely, Fairy Tail hadn't thought they could pry more out of her through a second round. There was a phrase Aria had taught her for things like that, what was it? Why beat the dead horse.

Wise rolled over to his back at Gray's feet.

"Doesn't matter, she won't be staying with you." It was an obvious threat, which rattled her bones as much as the roaring seas.

Thinking of the past, going over what information they had or could have considered her useful for, Juvia found one plausible. It had to be the books. They had to have wanted her back to decode them; and it was with regret that she realized she'd outwitted their star genius. It have been better off, for both parties, if the books had been easily ciphered, if no one had to come back to find the scripter. Fairy Tail must have been furious.

After a moment's pause, filled of malicious crashing and snarling, the waters growing more and more agitated, Harold replied. His voice was thoughtful, cautious, and as he spoke, he pocketed the deadly scrap of metal back in its place. At first Juvia couldn't comprehend the action, she'd felt so much safer the one time she had aimed a cylinder on Gray, however, his words explain.

"Fairy Tail, hm, you guys really are a bunch of cocky son of bitches." Harold grunted, but he let out a melancholy chuckle afterward, that wiped the insult clean. "I know my limits, and yeah, I'd bet I'd be done pretty quickly if I even put a bullet in one of your feet. As it seems now, Phantom Lord may not be around to shield my ass. So guess that, you win, mine for yours. Just promise me one thing."

Gray twisted a steady eyebrow; Juvia stood in shock of the ease with which the old man surrendered to someone half his age.

"The kid and I, we don't want to be shot the second we step away. Or coming off the docks, there's no buddies of yours waiting to off us there, yeah?"

Gray smirked, the second time Juvia had seen such an expression. "Heh, you're good. We have other business of higher priority than the two of you."

With another few hesitant seconds, Harold nodded; Gray stepped away from the comatose man at his toes, toward her. _Don't go_, but the old man had already scuttled to his buddy, had an arm under his shoulders, and was dragging him back toward the car. Her clairvoyant fears of earlier reemerged, only Gray and her remained, just like back in the apartment, the age old cliché: predator and prey.

The world must have spun clockwise, reset time, so that every last excruciation could be rediscovered, relived.

That questioning disgruntled countenance had been fixed back on her, for reasons unknown, asking something secretly. It was worse than the nonchalance he showed the first time, was now probing, and undoubtedly growing more and more frustrated with each motionless second. What did he want? Or was this his way of expressing his anger for the difficulty she'd presented?

But, this time, she was prepared for the worst, she'd accepted the only other way out, and her muscles remained committed, no matter what mental state she fell into, like Aurora to the spindle. Her foot slid back, chain clinking once, the noise surely only heard to her ears. He watched, a jet gaze shifting to her feet, the cheap rigging, and back up to hers, taking the accessory in whole. The lips stayed clamped though, until she risked moving the other heel.

Gray's face narrowed, with cold accusation and stern recognition. However, before anyone could say a word, Harold was shouting again, from the drivers' door, illuminated by the interior lights. His arm raised tall in the air, swung seeking attention. He hurried back, and a couple strides away, tossed a dark object, small enough to fit in one's palm. Gray caught it without struggle.

"Here, I doubt you brought a bolt cutter with ya'." And then he returned to the vehicle, clearly not staying a second more than necessary. As Gray fiddled the present with his fingers, the car engine groaned, and reversed into a sauntering speed, disappearing into a smaller and smaller dot.

She stepped back once more, and finally met the edge.

* * *

_(end of chapter: afternotes)_

_Wow! I am not used to reviews, so the feedback on the story has been soo soo soo great! Thank you, for all those who have read it, and bigger thanks for the reviews and favorites._

_It's coming along slow and melodramatic (trust me, I too am hoping to get into more Fairy Tail action); we'll be jumping into more exciting stuff soon. However, the updates will probably pace out a bit due to school, work, (the normal humdrum). Characters will also start to spice up a bit and hopefully get more into the Fairy Tail roles, it's something I'm workin' on, and which I know this story will soon desperately need. _

_That said, I'd always love more feedback! _

_Next chapter, will have a defining moment between the two leads, ANNDDD Erza, Natsu, and Lucy will come into script! I'll try to get it out within a week to week and a half.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you readers for all the reviews and the favorites and the follows! Many apologies for taking longer than expected on this next chapter. It was written once, turned out terrible, and then it had to be rewritten almost twice more. _

_But we are getting there, and most readers should have a good idea based on the anime or manga where the plot is heading at the end of the chapter. (This is also a little wordy, I'll try to cut down on the word count, the reason here being that Juvia is undergoing a big perspective change). Outwardly, this has to happen quick. Inwardly though, it has to be believable.  
_

_I also promised Natsu, Lucy and Erza in this chapter, but unfortunately ran out of room. They are coming though, and I do hope to put some hints (in the very least), about relationships developing amongst them._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_(I am reposting this, uh, sorry, because I accidently forgot to fix a few things with the dialogue. Ooops, but now it is not as rough.)_

* * *

She'd met the edge of the dock, but didn't go over. One heel floated out on air, the adjoined ball and toes of the foot's sol curled and strained against soft soggy wood. Here, she quivered with miniscule vibrations, the planks jack rabbiting underneath as waves bashed the pillars, heaving to jostle her that final inch. Okay, she could do this, if that other foot pushed off the ground and those toes loosened their grip, there would be nothing left to do but fall. The anchor would follow, tethered by chain. Simple and final.

"Hey, slow down there." Gray ordered, calling out to her.

Unfortunately, he didn't seem to realize his presence only instigated the decision. _Calm, stay calm, _she instructed herself, while her heart continued to speed. Luckily, thankfully, the quickening blood or tremble wasn't showing through to skin. With the composure of stone, she sent him a dead stare, a determined and an unspoken warning that he'd better turn now if he didn't want to see.

Juvia was just about to take the plunge, permitting a quick peek into the abyss. _Long drop, _she considered; distracting herself, doing anything to keep her thoughts off the dangerous man merely steps away.

"Look woman, I really don't want to jump in after you."

..Oh. Her ears had drunk in his scoff regardless.

..Oh. his voice adrift in the sea, urged with a kind of importance. He'd said something unorthodox, uncharacteristic for a villain, about following.

Huh?

Doubtful eyes jerked from the shadowed crests, with a moment of distilled clarity. Her foot slipped in the whirlpool of a head spin, and she fleetingly thought about just letting go, then deciding against it, checked fast its hold.

Had she heard correctly? Aggravating, nagging, curiosity mixed her stomach with a complete churn. Her head banked slightly right, trying to recall precisely that last sentence. The memory of his voice repeated once behind her mental barrier, and then went silent. She heard it fine though, even the wind hadn't been able to dampen the distinctiveness the first time.

Furrowing her face, Juvia searched for the falseness, the cover, anything that indicated he knew that had been an utterly unbelievable, frigidly protective statement. Not a bead of sweat or twitch appeared. So, the puzzled gaze swiveled right and left ensuring there hadn't been a mistake of their position.

Of course, there wasn't; Phantom Lord seemed to know exactly where to go for seedy business. The two executioners had been precise, brought her out on the longest stretch of walk: one that ran about a quarter mile straight from the shore's village of warehouses, and made a hard right angle turn, creating another snug little bay within the bay. Almost every sailboat slept, snoring in bells, tied tight amongst the inner docks.

Not that the location mattered much with the jewelry she'd been gifted. Maybe, had those heavy chains been gone, there would have been a chance to swim. The same chance as threading a number one needle in one try with all the lights turned off. The gnashing bay looked ferocious, unwilling to return any unfortunate thing it caught.

Did Gray not recognize this? She had considered him a lot smarter, more sensible at least. Whatever those books were worth, it couldn't have been more than his life, and even if they were so important, him drowning along with her would do nothing to help Fairy Tail. She was sure he recognized this too; the way he used her to get into the apartment, the tact in his dismissal of Harold.

And if he did, he could not have meant that claim. His statement must have been a bluff, because truthfully, no one would actually jump after her.

The bay again agreed. The chain clinked, a tinkling reminder to the fifty dollar value of its prisoner; plus gas and tax, if she wanted to add in a few more measly bucks.

It was still too much, because she was truly worth no more than rain, free and gloomy over whichever land it resides.

Rinsing in melancholy, Juvia shot Gray a last warning, tried to prevent him from staying. Just on the small possibility that she really had misjudged his intelligence, that his words were as solid as he. She didn't believe so and he didn't deserve it, but it was an own last granted self-request, from that achingly traitorous heart of hers, pleading to keep safe that black haired beauty.

"Juvia won't give up the code to the books, no matter what you do. You would do best to leave now."

She breathed out, tasting stale air leaving her lungs for what would be one of the last times. A large wave hit the dock, rippled up her legs and knees, ever precariously balanced. Hardly a second after came the crash and growl, sick and aggravated. _Juvia understands, just stop the noise, no more hurtful unhappy voices. _

Rather than listening, Gray stayed planted in the spot, leaned his shoulders forward. For the briefest of seconds, she thought his brows flicked upward, but didn't pay much heed to it. Then, was not the time to be analyzing. Gray exhaled, an action she saw in the slim movement of his lips rather than heard, his deep dark eyes…

She flushed out the distraction instantly. He spoke regardless.

"Stop this, We've already figured out the code. I'm not here because of the books."

It was another lie though, that was all.

Near, but just so far, Gray put his hand up, showing the item that Harold had left him: a metal ring, with two miniature keys dangling innocently. Suddenly, those thick chains became twice heavy, and the touch of steel bit both wrists. The waves and her body were mercilessly begging her to go _now_, as if aware of imminent danger to the plan. He offered up the fake armistice. The one that any general would have seen coming a mile away, and then shot the messenger for sport and ridicule. That wasn't a promise of ceasefire in his hands, or a treaty; Gray wouldn't be looking at her so intently while offering the sort of thing.

Toes cringing, eyes sucked shut, Juvia called the bluff. She refused to be persuaded, and used that last false encouragement to finally push.

She fell. Truly fell. Emptiness sweeping under the arch of her back, winds intense along her sides. Everything was tipping, and abruptly a hoard of butterflies took flight up in her stomach, beating papery wings fiercely against her internals. Ironically, she'd always admired butterflies for their freedom, and now she had her own, trapped inside.

Not a second later, the steel cuffs wrenched on her wrist, cutting ditches into skin. The anchor was towed into motion. It came racing after her, inches aside her left foot, into the air like it had been swept over a waterfall. Her eyes clamped, choosing not to watch. The wind and butterflies kicked up an internal maelstrom. And Gray was witnessing it all.

Juvia dropped gracelessly, stomach twisting itself into a whirlpool. Eyes still crushed close, hoping dreadfully this was right: to splatter as a simple raindrop on the ocean's surface, and drift away from the resentful world. There was no going back; she had to believe in the action.

So she splattered, hiting the ocean with a horrendous smacking sound. Wind flew from her shocked jaw, to be instantly stolen by the storm.

Every vertebrae must have misaligned in the impact, and for a brief instant, it felt as though she'd fallen upon a bed of needles. Something clinked in her ears, the tinkle of shattering glass. A frigid, suffocating, blanket swept over every limb and inch of exposed flesh, poured into her boots brushing along her calves. She gasped instinctively, before her mind reoriented.

Understanding came a second late, when more invasive coldness, though this time also loaded with heavy, sharp salt, raced down her throat. Frigid crystal blades carved through her trachea's tissues, with a sting worse than fire. Viscous liquid pooled deep behind her breasts. _Breathe, breath,_ but there was no more air, and she'd lost her own supply, in the impulsive gasps. And though her throat throbbed with fire, the chill that shuddered through the rest of her chest was worse; Juvia squirmed as the bay sloshed in her, trickled to the heart. It cooled her inside out, through bones to skin.

She was so awake, alive, in pain, and consciously drowning; nowhere near how she'd imagined dying. Her lungs screamed for self-preservation, careless of the fact that this _was _what she wanted. Apparently, the message did not translate to her body, which only survived for the sake of it.

Tied arms flailed, grabbed for stability, failing to find any solid support. The back of her left hand brushed a hard surface, barely off her hip, but her instincts ignored this, the only dire tasks were seeking out the surface, and coughing up the cold weight shoved behind her singed ribs. It took a few attempts, arms flailing against time. Then both hands conjoined by chain, reached up, and eliciting a brief moment of hopeful relief, broke into warm air. Her strength surged, fueled by the momentous accomplishment. The surface was right above, barely inches away. Unconsciously, she shot after her arms, not thinking about repercussions, merely craving the air-water interface. She was blind, her lungs full of stagnant liquid, and mouth stiffly agape.

Cough!, all those survival instincts shrieked, just as her wide lips scraped the underside of a wave. But it was too late. The cuff bracelets tugged her arms downward, as belatedly, Juvia realized it had been the anchor which her hand had grazed on its pass. Barely an inch submerged, she could practically feel the wind through the wave's peak, and her body twisted back into descent, robbed. Her breath couldn't hold any longer, inhaled deeply on the suffocating medium, urgently seeking air that was plainly not present.

Another sweep of cold crushed against the inside of her ribs. More muscle tore, igniting organs.

She almost screamed.

Water pushed up her front, her wrists leading the charge into the void. And more ice cold flames burned her at the core. The will to fight flickered and died first.

All there was left was to sink and drown. Sink and drown. A mantra that was as eerie as it was coercive. Those words were beginning to take over. Reflexively her body retched and gargled less, and no sooner later, the surrounding abyss started seeping through her skull. Her very thoughts were slowing, and blurring, however possible thoughts could blur, as she progressed further toward sleep. Vaguely, she felt the drag decrease, and with a disturbingly long pause between thoughts, decided that the anchor must have hit the bottom.

Sink and drown. She floated. The survival instinct had gone quiet now accepting fate, or simply tiring to the point where it couldn't argue otherwise. Sink and drown.

_Clink_.

She heard it before she felt it, revived slightly by a foreboding sense of Déjà vu. There had been a not so different _click_, just a few days before. On that resulted in Sol dropping to his knees and thumping on the ground, the red paint splattered hallway. The images demolished that morbid, yet comforting mantra.

This was not the apartment (oh no, it definitely was not there). There was no red spilling around her, and that chime she'd heard did not ring as the one before.

It was different, Juvia's mind had just concluded, taking far longer than it should have, when something soft and cold brushed her forehead. Sinking and drowning just couldn't have been terrible enough. Her pulse struggled to spike under the early trance of death.

As fast as possible, and so probably slow as a snail, she flinched. Her eyes blinked open, disregarding the cold sting of the salt. They found nothing, no light, no shadows in the depths, and her ears were plugged and muffled to anything but the sharpest sounds. She could only feel the water moving, skimming over her numb flesh, counter to the rest of the flow.

There was some creature, a shark?!. Right in front of her, before her face. It could have been another body, but the waves patterns meant it obviously kept wriggling. Throbbing dully and irregularly, her little water balloon heart threatened to burst any second. She hadn't really believed she'd find a shark, maybe a lobster or two, but not a carnivorous, man eating fish. And she could touch it even if she just reached…

It touched her. A powerful jaw suddenly squeezed hard on her left breast, taking it in full consumption.

She should have been scared to death, perhaps angry at the perverted gods playing her, but no, Juvia had never had the most reasonable emotion responses. Neither this time. Heat, warmth that her brain and body probably desperately needed, slowly wasted into her cheeks, as she became hypersensitive to the fondling and encompassing mouth. Shame. She was drowning, being gnawed on by God knows what, and she felt humiliated.

The fish clenched once, giving her an uncomfortable cold squeeze, lingered for a second later and retracted. Juvia reeled, waiting for its second attack, honestly more scared of not knowing its location than having the vile thing clamped onto her in such a degrading manner. The mouth came at her face, the wave in front brushing her cheek just before the touch. She mentally screamed, ready for teeth to tear into her skin.

No teeth. The touch was soft, malleable. It cupped her left cheek, from ear to eye to chin. And she could feel fingers, and a palm that moved over her features, touched her hair, down to her dress. She froze, that probing hand, the temperature of ice, stiffened at the jerk of movement, and worked lower frantically, grabbing, grabbing, grabbing.

Juvia could hardly pay attention though; half ready to toss her sanity into the deep ocean right beside her. Gray?

It had to be, there was no other living people down here (a thought she again did not want to consider); but more so, she knew that hand, that heart stricken recollection of it guiding her into all this torment. The same probing touch as the rain; and for some reason it, he, refused to let her be.

Dare she think he had jumped? It couldn't be true; her senses had to have flooded. Yet, that hand, hands now, continued to probe, were fiddling around on her wrists, and cold invasive reality assured this was not another crazy mental breakdown.

_Clink. Clink. Clink. Clink. _The chimes continued, more rapid, and overlapping. The chain, she could feel it shifting the cuff bracelets. At once, the metal slacked, and fell. Those firm hands pulled hers upward, wrists naked and weightless. More than that, he was taking her whole body upwards. A thigh kicked her head. She, still feeling partially anesthetized, did nothing, too lost trying to determine if her subdued sixth sense could truly have picked out Gray's presence.

That thought continued, as the surface grew close, heard in the distant roar, felt in the agitated waters. Juvia barely recognized the sensations before the broke through the wall. It was a cannon blast, emerging back into a chaotic tempestuous world. Waves crashed and spit. Screams of the wind and the rushing bay tried to push her weak body back under, but Gray, yes certainly Gray, was faster, hands leaving her wrist, circling her waist and tugging her back flushed with his chest. He held tight and let her body take its course of ridding the toxins.

Juvia retched, before she even understood what the sick twisting and suffocating pain in her stomach and chest meant, spewing brine. The thin soupy vomit came nonstop, her chest heaving, rolling from both the bay and her convulsions, as her throat tried to tear away and spill out her mouth. She saw white, pristine as snow, as her vision fought to recover.

"Juvia! Take a breath!" Gray shouted.

A wave toppled over them, and she couldn't have held one even if she had foreseen enough to try. More water was inhaled into her lungs, only to be wretched back out as soon as they were back above. She was heaving onto his arms, disgustingly, but Gray kept her tight, shouting as more assaults toppled them. Each time she took in more water despite his warnings, then raced to spit it out before the next onslaught.

Although, the process seemed endless, eventually, her inner cavities emptied. Salted air replaced salted water, filling lungs stretched to breaking point, but which still desperately, and immodestly, gulped for the oxygen. The retching had dwindled to a heavy painful pant, her vision returned, as well as the speed of her other senses. Juvia eased off an unconsciously nailed in grip on Gray's forearms, not entirely healed, but with merely a lingering exhaustion in her periphery.

"We've got to swim for it." Gray bellowed into her ear. He must have noticed her rejuvenation. "This dock is too high to climb, but it's barely after high tide, some of the inner ones should be reachable."

Dazed, still coming off the rapid vomiting, Juvia only then fully recognized what had happened. Gray had come in after her like he'd promised. He'd put his own life in danger to save hers; an affection no one had ever given her before. For a moment, her heart stopped. It restarted on overdrive, as that never ending blush his handsome face always seemed to bring about bloomed. Juvia was not worth saving, but Gray had done so.

She felt confused, drawn by wistful curiosity over Gray's actions. Not that she dared add words to explain any of those strange feelings. But she allowed them to fester. Unfortunately, here was not the time to talk, while being pummeled and still in Death's reach.

Juvia nodded, lungs too pained to speak. It took her a second to remember that in the night he would not have seen. Another wave crashed over them, the chill cracking through her bones.

"Stay on my side, I'm not letting you pull another suicide stunt out here." He yelled, tightened his hold in place.

She gulped at the hard words. Her intention had never been to force him in after her. Neither was she worth the rescue. Unknown feelings rained over her heart, and before Juvia could even comprehend, she was crying. Melting to tears at the worst of moments, yet unable to stop.

Whether or not Gray realized this, he did not reply. Instead, he started forward, a strong one armed front crawl, dragging her with him. He swam for the inner docks, buffeted right, left, above and below; it felt like they'd even been turned upside down at times. They passed under the platform they'd both just come off, momentarily reentering total darkness in its shadow. She stared at the far off planks, paralyzed, whilst Gray pushed on. Either they got to the inner docks or they did not. And if there really were sharks below, Juvia could only pray that Gray and she escaped their interest.

But shortly after, Gray had begun to fade. His arm slapped down irregular, his hold kept shifting, and the waves had better success rolling them off course. He made no comment or stop for rest. Juvia knew he couldn't. The tide was changing, the storm was blowing, and who knew what was sizing them up from underneath. Who knew where they'd end up if he stopped? It did not change the fact that Gray kept getting sloppier and sloppier. He would die futile, his last efforts to keep her alive in vain.

The very thought made her shiver. It was not what she wanted.

And in rushed a boldness that had never driven her before; though, it was not the first time Gray had caused such strong emotions. She pushed off his skin, he tensed, sending a quick jolt of uncertainty up her spine.

"Don't…" He began, and Juvia cut him off.

"Juvia won't." Her voice croaked, raw, but she heard the determination with mild surprise. She spoke once more, letting her heart pour. "Juvia won't harm someone who saved her."

"What are…" A wave crushed the rest of his question, and without allowing him time to recover, Juvia grabbed, switched herself to a side stroke.

They were less than halfway, drifted off at an angle from their original path. She pushed on, towing her savior in a return favor. Possessed, that was the only way to describe her, for surely this was not Juvia. Her arms and legs were on such an adrenaline rush they barely felt strained. Her lungs too, though, she was dead certain, every nerve should have been flaring. But without the pain, there was nothing to hold her back, and so she made progress, hauling them both closer, and closer, without sense of time or reality.

All thoughts left, save reading the waves and encouragement to go faster. Gray's voice drifted in and out; but she did not listen, for both their sakes. They came into the fray of boats, sleeping like whales, unaware of the two swimmers buried beneath their hulls. Here the waves were dampened, the wind mostly blocked. Her strokes surged, with greater effect. She sprinted the last bit, Gray secured in her grasp.

Finally, they reached the docks, she clawed onto a slimy post. And when Gray too grabbed onto a support, the adrenaline shut off. The trance eased. Her muscles burned colder than before, each breath and chest movement ripped apart her lungs. Her limbs trembled violently. Her mind threatened to burst.

They'd made it. They had actually made it back to a relative safety. Just holding the dock post, catching a breath, nothing could have given her greater reprieve. Her eyes skimmed to where Gray should have been only to find empty air. Her ragged breath hitched and she almost sobbed. He was supposed to be safe now, but his presence had completely disappeared.

Frantic, Juvia searched along the docks' black underside and back out toward the bay without coming across any heads. If he'd gone under, she panicked on how to find him. Then her eyes shifted upward, catching sight of a hunched figure pinned and shimmying up between wooden post and the hull of a sailboat.

The brief horror died. He was a step ahead of her; above, not below.

He was almost halfway up by the time she decided she'd better do the same. Even for someone who loved to swim, these waters were far from welcoming. She reached for the platform at first, arm coming just a bit, an agonizing few inches, short. It should have been obvious with Gray's chosen route. The hand fell back, already shaking and over exerted. She'd have to go out the way Gray had, but with the sprint catching up to her body, there wasn't an ounce of energy leftover.

So Juvia stared at the gap between boat and dock, as Gray maneuvered himself out of the pinch onto the walkway, and tried to find leverage elsewhere. There had to be another easier technique; and then, the strangest, most absurd idea burst into her mind, one that made Juvia almost thought she'd gone delirious.

How luxurious it would be if that water could just magically lift her up! She'd never want more if she had that sort of superpower! Of course, it was ditzy, distracting daydream, for which Juvia gave her pathetic head a knock on the wooden post. That could only happen in a different world; she needed a less foolish, actually working solution.

Gray already had one.

Without pause, he stumbled over to where she floated, still anchored (oh god, she'd never use that phrase again) onto the slimy wooden post, and sent both hands down. There was no offer in the firm wordless gesture. She was supposed to take them. And, there was no other option, so Juvia accepted, letting him lift her weight. His grip reeked of algae, but grasped like clamps, and didn't slip. For a moment, her shoulders strained against their sockets, but any pain was too dim in comparison with the rest of her to be felt.

Then Gray dragged her across the wood, where she lay sprawled, breathing heavily, getting the full sensation of the phrase 'a wet noodle.' Her arms wouldn't move, her legs would probably topple should she try to stand, and her head was pinned down by what felt like the weight of a stone anvil placed center forehead. A few seconds, she just needed a few seconds to rest and let her body recover. She'd never been in such a state of exhaustion before.

Gray sat angled away from her side, slowly panting, resting his forearm on one bent knee, the other extended. She could see him much clearer out from under the dock.

It was with a bit of surprise, she noted the heaving of his chest, more so at the fact of the very _naked _chest. Not just _naked, _but naked and sculpted with abs and those little lines around the hips that (Totomaru once called them something, what was it?) made her heart nearly die on spot right. Screw the effort they both just put into staying alive. If she had to know she'd been pressed flush with those sharp abs only seconds ago, there was little hope left.

No pants either, that inner voice squealed without shame, and Juvia was sure she'd have an aneurysm just to humor the reaper. She had yet to even understand what had compelled Gray to nearly drown himself, or her impossible sprint swim. As much as the hormonal girl inside wanted to admire that physique, which was happening at that very moment no doubt, she could not forget all that happened.

Juvia sighed, these were too complicated of emotions. In the corner of her eye, Gray turned his head in acknowledgement. They had to speak, before anything else could stir her anymore.

"Why did you save Juvia?" She tried to clarify, "If this is for information, Juvia can't break her vows."

Around them, the wind howled, buoys laughed, the waves roared angrily over the lost meal: sickening reminders of what he had overcome for seemingly nothing.

Gray did not hesitate. "You can't just throw away your life." Anger frosted his tone, Juvia's eyes widened. "Throwing yourself off the dock was a coward's choice, no matter what shit you've been through. And I told you, I don't care about information!"

She sat in silence, agape in his glare, thinking over his words. They should have been hurtful, in a way they were, but more so her heart was thumping, because he was speaking like he cared for her life.

"Why?" She stressed, her question still unanswered.

This was the same Gray as before, though less clothed, a lot less clothed, down to…. darn it, she should not have been noting his navy and aqua pin striped boxers. Yet, that act of, could she even call it altruism?, of heroic rescue, made her want to negate his past sins. A desperate voice inside pleaded her to believe he could be a good person. That seed of hope was germinating, amongst all the pollution, and against the odds, growing in her depths.

"You don't deserve to die." Gray was quieter this time, and the seed shell cracked a tiny bit. "There's a radio on you, our technician planted it before we returned you to the Oak district. We heard everything."

She gasped, her own voice more reflective, barely a whisper from her lips. "How does that matter? No one's ever endangered themselves for Juvia."

"Fairy Tail isn't like Phantom Lord." He pushed. "We don't use people. And when we make a mistake, we fix it at whatever cost."

Juvia tried not to dwell on it, but those words drenched her soul, more thoroughly than the ocean could have ever. They'd been more than what she wanted to hear, both a melancholy and spiriting brought closure, once and for all declaring her roommates, and old life, a misguided mistake.

By the time she'd found Sol, Totomaru and Aria, she had given up on such ideals, accepted that no one else in the world lived with moralities. She'd let the current take her for the ride.

But Gray, was his own shade of life...

A murderer. A thief. And a savior. He had come tonight to make amends, admitting his own error, and pronounced that he and the gang he belonged to were governed by their hearts and feelings of justice. He had shown her what happened to those who lived as she had always daydreamed. Yes, there were rough edges, but nothing marring the image, and which honestly, she loved all the more because as they made him human (which was important, as she was only human as well).

Her heart was hammering, bleating that it had known the truth all along. It screamed that she'd been captivated from the start, and that now was the time to get closer, to make a change and take a chance on a life she had tried to forsake. Nothing could have repelled that pounding. It doubled, while her disbelief was happily collapsing.

Ok, Juvia agreed, insisted upon by that nagging organ and her utter exhaustion. Okay, this time lacquered with resolve, she wouldn't give up on aspirations and follow the fool's path to a false paradise. She would not give up on this world, of following her heart, or becoming meaningful to people.

"Do you have any place to go?" Gray's voice broke her from the reverie.

She did not, but would have to find somewhere if she truly planned to live on. Her thoughts drifted to the original plan, the one from the park bench between the time of Fairy Tail's and Phantom Lord's kidnappings. It gave her a start at least.

"Juvia has enough money to leave the city; and find an apartment somewhere else."

"That so? I'm heading to Akane right now. I'll take you." Gray offered.

For a moment, she hesitated, the remnant fear of things again going wrong, squirmed through the crevices. But, no, her mind shot back, feeling much more empowered now than in the midst of its confliction. If it did, she would keep searching until it did get better. Gray was standing, and she followed, watching him with admiration (some just a little bit over that damn lean muscle).

She started, compelled to tell him her gratitude. "Thank you…"

"Hey popsicle dick!" A raucous shout rang out, demolishing its own path through all the smothering noise of the wind and bay. Gray grunted, Juvia turned, surprised. There was that pink headed boy, also Fairy Tail, grinning and charging a path down the dock, and a short ways behind was that whip carrying blonde girl, face flashing between anger, pain, and happiness.

"Damn that candle brained idiot." Gray sighed.

At first, with the name calling and the brawl of their previous encounter, Juvia would have bet money that the newcomers were not exactly friends. A bit of dislike for them splashed her thoughts, offense taken for the brash rudeness those two, especially that pink haired boy, showed toward her savior. They arrived less than a moment later, the blonde drained breathless and on her knees.

"HEY! YOU'RE NAKED!" The pink one screeched off the bat, and Juvia looked away lest her eyes be drawn in any more than already.

"Yeah? I had to go in the bay and I wasn't going to swim with a suit on." Gray retorted.

Pink and blonde heads looked him up and down, then her, scrutinizing with both straight and worried faces respectively.

"You must have got there just in time… I'm so relieved." The blonde managed between pants. Gray grunted, and left the response at that. He did not make any comment over the fact that she had jumped. And although she could not discern if he meant to save her the embarrassment, it had the effect nonetheless.

The ' idiot' took a different approach, cocky grin plastered and growing. He simply laughed. "Knew you'd cut it close, they didn't get a jump on yah this time, did they?"

Gray quickly raised a fist, face hardening, obviously prepared to fight right there, a manner that Juvia could hardly believe considering what they had just been through. Then the blonde spoke up again, quelling the argument.

"Natsu! We can't be doing this now! You keep goofing off and well never find Erza!" There was desperation in the girl's voice. Gray, gave it a moment of consideration, and withdrew seriousness replacing anger. Natsu too, giving a nod to the blonde.

"Gray, we've since found out she left willingly with a small crew, uh, three or four guys and a girl. It looked like she knew them. But its just strange you know? No one was told why she just went off on her own."

It hit Juvia with a reminder of Gray's morals, that these people supposedly shared some protectiveness of each other.

"Detour's over," Natsu spoke addressing Gray first. "Don't worry Lucy, once we get to Akane, we'll beat the hell out of whatever shit heads tried messin' with Erza. She just better damn not have taken all the strongest ones." He cursed eagerly, the side of his lips twisting into a savage grin, fist pounding into a palm.

Gray's own expression changed, with more composure, but his eyes held the same glint, and though he moved his hands to his sides, Juvia could see the tense bend in his elbows and clenched fingers. Her mind raced to remember if she'd ever heard the name Erza, whom else from Fairy Tail she'd seen in the brief encounter. There was no clue, but obviously the woman was important to these three.

Even the blonde made her conviction apparent, coming to her feet, wiping wet wooden slivers off her legs with a rejuvenated confidence. "Alright," She ordered, though the effect was somewhat diminished by her distinctly effeminate voice, "let's stop wasting time and go then. It'll take at least an hour to drive, and…" She paused abruptly, catching eyes with Juvia, just then seeming to remember the fourth member's presence, momentarily backtracking to reevaluate.

"Oh, we'll have to call someone..."

"Don't worry about it. Juvia's getting out of this town anyways; I'll drop her off on the way." Gray supplied. Juvia nodded, a tiny bit grateful that they'd already made that plan before hand. It seemed everyone had quick paced agendas tonight.

Lucy and Natsu returned the head gesture, made a comment about cars being parked just a few docks back. They hurried away right after. Lucy offered a quick apology to her, with kind words that caught Juvia off guard like a warm summer rain. Natsu reciprocated her gesture, in the same way of sticking his name on someone else's neatly prepared card. Juvia actually took relief in his nonchalance, unaccustomed to strangers, no less her former kidnappers, humbling themselves. However, Natsu was a little more personal with Gray, goading him to hurry, or, and at his next words her stomach flipped, there wouldn't even be leftovers.

She watched, Natsu quickly catch Lucy, who had an appreciable start, heard their distant bickering, the blonde obviously displeased at the pink head's speed, or her lack thereof.

"Hop on." She turned at the command, Gray already crouched down, faced away. For a moment she did not understand, and Gray, in a hurry began to explain. "If you need me to carry you…."

The meaning came across, along with a clear image of herself up against his taught shoulder blades, arms snugged up over his naked chest, her legs gripped onto those slim angled hips. Too much blood was going to her face, there was too much excitement in those thoughts. She stuttered, trying to retreat into sanctity, keep away from that tempting sin bent down right before her.

"OH, no, ah, Ju – Juvia can run. She is f-fine."

"You sure?" He questioned, probably concerned over the tremble of her voice. Not trusting herself, Juvia gave a quick jerky head bob, straining to keep a straight face. This he took for confirmation, and then they too were running back.

Gray, Natsu, and Lucy were going to save their comrade. She was going to Akane too. But honestly, she had not a clue why.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Next chapter I'll try to get up in about the same time as it took this one. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, so instead of going on to actual plot, I sidetracked a little...well the first scene is relevant, as Juvia is going from just believing Gray to actually deciding she loves him. And Gray, well, he would be too ooc if he suddenly thought he loved her too. That will develop, but a bit differently than in Canon.  
_

_(PS it's too late, I'm so tired I typing with my head on the desk, and I'll probably reread this later and go ew...but oh well, I can fix it) Ah hell, I need sleep, and I bet you probably understand this feeling._

* * *

"I've got spare shirts and pants in the trunk."

"What?"

"Your dress is soaked."

"Oh, um yes. Juvia would appreciate it."

"You can change around the other side."

"Hmm…."

Wool winter dresses did not come off easily when wet. She kneeled on the biting pavement, hoping for just enough privacy underneath the window of his silver vehicle, literally peeling the heavy fabric from her skin, sighing as the weight slimmed off and allowed the tepid night air to breath into her naked arms. Juvia paused to enjoy the feel, then slipped on Gray's crimson v-neck, the cotton fabric pasting itself to her damp flesh. Her soaked bra was still on, creating a shadowed band across the chest, but there was nothing to do for that, to feel drier than before was simply good enough. Trying to stay that way, she quickly twisted her blue locks, ringing out the excess droplets.

It was strange wearing something other than her outfits. Her wardrobe mostly consisted of snug, but modest, heavier wools and cottons. This shirt was so light, barely noticable, and provided no barrier at all to the elements. Luckily, the night hadn't turned out cold, even with the week's cooling rain. Investigating more, she sniffed the collar tentatively, neither familiar with Gray's scent. Pepper, tinged with gunpowder, and a bit of musk, a perilous, but addictively crisp combination embedded itself in the walls of her nostrils. Well, it certainly had the same stark invasiveness of him.

Worried of taking too long, and just how she could explain should Gray catch her with fabric buried up her nose, Juvia let go of her grip, and hastily continued dressing.

She stood, the material pooling down to the top of her thighs, and quickly slipped on the corresponding gift pair of dark cargo pants, not bothering to remove her squishy calf boots. She was not quite swimming in his clothes, but the pants were large enough that her thick heels could fit through the legs. Gray had given her a brown belt too; this she cinched to its smallest hole just above her hips, and then stuffed the rest of the shirt into the waist. He was taller than her, but Juvia's legs were long and her torso short; by pulling the cargos high on her waist, they fit.

She gave her hair a quick comb with her fingers, once more, unable to do anything else, then grabbing her dress returned to the trunk. Gray was waiting, in a dark olive green t-shirt, and tan cargo shorts, preparing a sleek hand gun.

At the sight, Juvia paused, eyes immediately locked on the weapon. A shiver crawled up her nape. However, something felt hollow about the reaction, more forced than actually felt. She wasn't afraid, the instinct to huddle or run never came, and her body's practiced tingles died away, replaced with apathy. She thought about it a second, and supposed this was not so unusual. At this point, was a gun really so terrifying for a woman who been held hostage, degraded, and drowned?

Deciding the question had been best answered with her own reaction; Juvia exhaled, and pushed her feet to continue to his side.

Even if the gun had not disturbed her, Gray had an entirely different effect. Holding the metal piece, his face remained in callous concentration; reminding her exactly what sins and crimes he could commit. Obviously, the mission he, Natsu and Lucy were embarking on wasn't anything lighthearted. Juvia proceeded to stand next to him in grim uncertainty, quietly allowing him to fiddle with his piece whilst trying to come to terms with her emotions. She fidgeted with the dress in her hands, head down, intimidated by nature. Yet, to refuse the other sense of comfort she got from seeing Gray so invincible would have been a lie.

With a final click, he finished, taking a sidelong glance, catching her unprepared for confrontation. She tried breaking contact to watch the ground, but the rake of Gray's gaze was too unnerving. He seemed to claw on her clothes until she lifted her chin. Almost clear as real speech, Juvia could hear her mind reprimanding itself. Gray was not someone you let leave your sights.

For a split second black met blue, a sensation of openness burst out. It was like being at both ends of a knife at once. On one side, Juvia glimpsed emotions buried behind Gray's dark pupils. There was very thin film covering them, and with just a little more pressure, that barrier could be ripped. But at the same time, she felt as if he was similarly pushing inside of her, carving into her deepest secrets.

She was stunted, longing to peek behind his shield, but worried her own doorway would widen if she pried.

Surprisingly, Gray tore away first, turning to the car's trunk, and only when he quickly withdrew could the full extent of that probing eye lock be felt. The remnants lingered, blunt and hollow. Juvia stood numbly, feeling as if someone had drilled a hole into her forehead, half emptied it out, and then stopped. And though she could not see the wound, there was an inherent knowledge of its existence. Her sights dashed to the trunk as well, trying to forget the chilling tendrils of the encounter. If Gray was having a similar sensation; then there was an honest apology in her erratic heart.

The thought never was answered, her focus quickly shifting what lay in front.

Gray's car, some silver sporty thing, and that was the best description she knew to give it, was not quite messy in the slovenly way, with food crumbs, stains or dirt mixed in the carpets. Rather she discovered Gray had some intriguingly unorganized tendencies with his clothes. Garments lay littered everywhere: a brown shirt across the top of the seat, dark boxers, black socks, and two pairs of jeans shoved underneath, and an array of pastel and earthy colored t-shirts and some button ups carpeted patches of the floor.

Oddly, only his clothes seemed to have the trouble, for there was a polished silver toolbox in the right hand corner, the top shelf pulled out to display neatly organized cardboard boxes. Maybe Gray simply hated doing laundry?

She packed her dress in a trash bag, setting it aside the tools. And as she did so, her eyes skirted over the little boxes in the drawer.

Without reading the tiny bolded labels, the pictures told enough. They showed sleek metallic cylinders, beginning with bowed tips, and ending with short trenches that separated the object's body and rim. Bullets, and there were at least a dozen cases of ammunition. She was impressed, but not scared, even audaciously wondering if her roommates' shots had been of the stash. Bullets alone were hardly a threat; it was only combined with a firing weapon and a shooter that they became deadly.

She must have been staring, for Gray reached across and quickly shut the drawer. Without further word, he closed the trunk door, and went around to the driver's side. He was hurrying after all. Understandingly, Juvia jogged to the passenger seat, lest she waste anymore of his time. She slipped in, just as Gray's belt gave a little click, his right hand simultaneously bending around the wheel to start the car.

As they began to accelerate through the warehouse town's gravel driveways, Juvia observed the little details around her. An arctic chill lingered about; the air conditioner slightly blowing on the little double snowflake extreme setting. She could feel the cold sweep across her feet, hardening and pebbling the skin under her soggy boots, but made no comment. Gray seemed fine with the temperature; she would not kick up fuss over a few goose bumps.

There was starting to be a theme with Gray and the ice caps, her next find being an air freshener sitting in one of the front cup holders. It was a small raspberry blue liquid inside a vial with a fine screened top, so elegant that at first she thought it was some woman's perfume. Curious, Juvia lifted the little glass, and read the frost painted label: 'Arctic Scents; Air Freshener.' From just the packaging she guessed it was quite a high end product for a car.

Through the screened top, she gave a quick sniff, scrunching her nose at the subsequent icy mint blast. Gray definitely had a thing for the cold.

And against putting away his clothes; she had glimpsed more shirts and socks strewn across the backseat.

Swirling the elegant little vial still in her hand, Juvia took one more breath, this time prepared for its crisp aroma. The chill lit her senses, pleasantly rejuvenating on the second round, though it did make her wish for her heavy wool dress. Setting the glass back in its place, she caught Gray watching her silently. Having nearly forgotten that he would be observing her explorations, Juvia immediately filled with embarrassment. Being seen so openly intrigued with his car freshener of all things!

"It's nice." Juvia said into her lap, hiding her face with a wall of hair. She needed to give some sort of compliment if she did not want to seem too weird. Gray mumbled a little, more of a grunt than thanks, but she assumed the latter.

He turned out onto the main road, gas pedal flooring with a muffled groan, the acceleration pushing both of them back into their seats. A furtive look at the speedometer read eighty, and still rising. At least he was not weaving like the gorilla had been.

She planned on using the hour drive to figure out where to go next. It was not like she had anyone to visit, or anywhere she particularly wanted to go; basically the whole world was her possibility. But she had to start small and flatten out the details.

Banks would be closed until morning. She could find a gas station or 24 hour store to wait out the night. Tomorrow she would get money, some new clothes, a bus ticket to… wherever. Leave town. Find a new job and apartment. All of them she could imagine herself doing, but they did not feel right.

It would just be restarting her old life over. However, this time, she had vowed to change, find a place that would accept her, and foster honest relationships no matter what hardship.

Her thoughts slipped back to Gray. He'd saved her life, in more ways than one, gifting her with this new outlook. And though it came in not the best of circumstances, Juvia was grateful nonetheless. She believed his words back on the docks, that Fairy Tail was not like the people she had grown up around. If Gray had saved her, they had to be better than the Phantom Lord gang, more responsible, more supportive. All she wanted was to have what he did, now that she had a reason to think it existed.

She really should have been focusing on the logistics for when they arrived in Akane, instead of lost in these wayward musings. But, she couldn't force her nagging thoughts to stop. A typhoon of questions wanted to know where exactly she had gone wrong in the first place; which step of her life had led her down the ominously storm clouded path?

And above all, how special were Gray and Fairy Tail? How far were they willing to go for each other? Gray probably would not tell her outright, but she had to at least find clues to the answers. The pitter patter in her skull, all the torrents of curiosity, would not cease without knowing.

"Gray." She began, letting her words fall into place as she tried to start the conversation. Unsure of what would be the most informant subject, she settled on the one she had been wondering about for a while.

"This Erza woman, who is she?"

The sound of the car engine rumbled quietly for a few seconds, letting Gray consider her intentions.

"Not your business." The bitterness in his tone raised alarm, and Juvia balked, afraid that she had accidentally brushed a sensitive subject. He kept going, not quite understanding her innocent question. "All that would matter to you is she's one of the toughest Fairy Tail members."

She was humbled. The threat in Gray's monologue had speared her, but passed through beautifully. Juvia sat in amazed jealousy over the protectiveness and admiration in Gray's words. Her heart thumped wildly, wishing that, worse, weeping because those words were meant for another woman. To be loved so fiercely, by one so handsome and noble!

"J..Juvia means no harm…. But Gray, Lucy, and Natsu, all act so valiant, and show tremendous respect for this woman. She is well loved right?"

No response this time, another warning bell rang, convincing her that she was pursuing a taboo, playing with dry ice in naked hands. It came like a whip's strike, being so frigidly rejected, but she bore the searing pain noiselessly, having known she had no right to antagonize his emotions in the first place. She would take more care with his sensitivity.

Yet, she was not ready to give up entirely, those underneath longings were still battering her on the inside. Her hand had lifted to her breast, feeling her heart cadence as it slowed to a melancholic strum.

"Juvia is in awe. How lucky you are to have such people and to love them so strongly. "

She expected him to blow her off again, because this statement too had touched upon private emotions. It had not been planned, a momentary lapse of restraint had simply let the unconscious words drift up from her throat. She sat their shocked in the seconds after, half wanting to plunge into the accompanying daydream brewing just behind her clouded eyes, half wanting to snap free from the reverie and beg forgiveness for being so intrusive.

Thus, Juvia was surprised when following the tense silence, Gray's lip tilted upward. It was just barely noticeable, something she could have almost missed, if not for the partnered amusement that entered his eye.

"Putting up with them isn't as easy as you'd think." He said airily.

Was that a joke? It was her turn to go quiet, perplexed on whether or not to take him seriously.

"It's worth it, though. You know?"

His casual question hit her unprepared, an invisible bullet that ripped right into her stomach. Eyes back to mimicking the average of the week's sky, Juvia modestly hid her lament with a low chin. That did not stop the mouth though, a response once more slipped from the lips she'd so ignorantly forgotten to close.

"Juvia doesn't. No one loved her. She did not believe in it until now."

He paused, and she thought her tragic confession had killed the rest of the conversation. Then, with a bit of optimism:

"Well, this is your chance, so might as well go out find some who will."

Wet blue eyes shot up so fast, the salt water inside nearly sloshed over her eyelids. A geyser had erupted, steam and heat blasting underneath her skin. To be believed in, given a second chance, after all these years, was like being reborn. Gray, that marvelous man in the seat next to her sparkled more brilliant that diamond in the sunlight. And right then she made her decision.

He was the prince she had been waiting for all along.

He had refreshed and brought back to life her dismal rejections of romance and fraternity. It was only fair, and her heart's desire, that she dedicate these new bubbly emotions to him. Rose colors blanketed her face, as glimpsed in the windshields' transparent reflection, brought about by the last hesitations toward making such a tremendous commitment. But, she had already handed herself over to the heavy thuds below her left breast, accepting that it no longer beat for herself.

And to be honest, it hadn't for a long period, ever since Gray's gorgeous face had unconsciously seduced her at the bus stop.

"Hey," Gray suddenly perked; Juvia tensed, horribly aware she had been gawking. Yet, that wasn't what had caused the outburst. "You should put your seatbelt on. I thought you were going to try and keep yourself alive tonight."

Bewilderment crossed the bluenette's features, tinged with a sigh of relief. He had not noticed her stare. Then, considering his statement, Juvia checked the speedometer, now reading over a hundred miles per hour, and gave a curt:

"huh?"

"Seatbelt, aren't you going to take caution?"

Was he serious? Did he really think it made a difference? She donned a blank face, confused by his dimwitted semblance of common sense,not that she would adore him any less.

"In a car going a hundred and eight miles an hour, a seatbelt won't do much good for anyone. Besides, Juvia does not think Gray will delay with an accident when he has to be somewhere."

Twice, Gray's jaw opened and closed, as if she had broken the reserved man. Then, he laughed, two short disbelieving chuckles that were undeniably aimed at her. "Mavis, you really do have a death wish! What are you? Crazy?"

"Hmmm," Oh if only he knew. Still, Juvia did not touch the harness, thinking her argument was sound and that Gray would either give up or come to her reasoning. She pouted, slightly offended that he would not just agree and had to state this so bluntly. Not to mention rude.

At least he could not have really meant the words, it was not like he would actually take concern if she refused.

He fixed her a stern glare after a minute, his pupils nudging between the belt's position and her. That was odd, to the point where she withdrew her last thought. Juvia continued, holding back the hope that wanted to break out inside. It would be foolish and painful to believe he valued her life, only to learn he did not. This reaction, the faux protectiveness in his gaze, it could not be true.

She pressed, lowering her voice. "Would you care?"

"What, if you're insane? I'm pretty certain that was a yes since you jumped off the dock."

She almost sighed at his density, oh her poor prince. "No, if Juvia died because the car crashed."

This time, he really shot her a look that spoke volumes to his doubt about her sanity. "I did just almost drown to save you, so yeah, don't go wasting someone's efforts like that."

Her mind took an extra couple of seconds to replay and process the message. Everything he said made her pause to think. Gray was so terse and unflattering on the outside, but there was a motivation underneath, both in his actions and speech. She was not used to encouragement, and even with the sharp edges, the pain in grabbing onto those words fell short to the euphoria they brought. No, more than that, she was happier he did not sugar coat things; if he did, she would have to wonder if these were all lies.

Juvia's ego swarmed, despite the insult, because buried in it Gray had said yes, clearer than a pond on a windless day. He cared for her; she just needed to deepen those feelings. Not immediatley though, no single battle or act of valiance alone won a war. She was not even sure yet what sort of emotions, beyond love of course, her efforts would draw out; which ones she wanted and which were necessary. She needed some pacing for herself, to figure these things out along the way.

For the time being, Juvia breathed and relaxed, allowing her joyous senses to reign.

"So seatbelt?"

Juvia clipped her celebration short, gaze settling over the driver, her savior.

She had made the right choice, all worries about leaving town or finding new jobs dissipating. If she was going to start anew; she needed to start with him.

* * *

Gray dropped her off at a hotel, not a motel or a cheap place either, much to her disagreement, and covered the expense. Akane was a resort town, filled to its borders with skyscraper casinos, painted in the full spectrum of neon colors, and populated by peacocks (that were actually feathery transvestites). Juvia was certain that whatever Gray had paid, was no less than triple what the room's cost would have been regularly.

From afar, the hotel; was gigantic. From underneath, it became a glittering gold wall of windows, stacked high into the black sky.

The entrance was a four lane horseshoe driveway, a jaw plummeting tropical garden filling its center. Surrounding the road's vertex, was a pristine marble flat roof, held up by classic Greek columns, and which shined elegantly, painted in the golden light. A breath taking aqua tiled design spread across the roof's underside. Juvia glimpsed it briefly as they pulled into the unloading zone, too caught up with the miniature jungle. She was both enthralled and horrified, purely captivated by the exotic details, while fully aware of the unaffordable prices they warranted.

Without a single coin, and nothing save her damp dress, she would have been better off at a Laundromat with a handful of change. This was too lavish! Again, Juvia stuttered, which turned into begging that Gray pass on the trouble, and just leave her at the nearest twenty four hour gas station.

But her whimpering storm went ignored, he merely pretended not to hear, quickly exiting the car. He met her stepping out the passenger door, told her to get her dress from the trunk, and the headed inside, most likely to set up the arrangement.

She did as told, very self-conscious of her ratty appearance. Not many cars were arriving or leaving, but the few guests that did, were either dawning elegant dresses or suits, or polished semi-formal apparel. Worse, the Vale, a young dark skinned gentleman in a midnight suit, stared at her with the trash bag in her arms, as though she were a speck of mud that needed to be wiped clean from the marble stone.

Juvia only wished Gray would return sooner.

Around them swayed the exotic jungle, the air tickling her nose with sweet smelling soil. Eyes roaming anywhere save toward him, Juvia found herself stopping at the ceiling mosaic. It was an outline of something, the angle and size making it tricky to distinguish. The colors lightened along it lengthwise, from teal to the aqua. No, Aqua to teal, she corrected, finding the proper orientation. The main portion of it was a horse head and neck, with long spiked locks, and a sharp nose. The head was drawn up, its chin pulled back, and there was a small gap in the snout, presumably the mouth, giving the creature a prideful expression. Surrounding it, was a wreath of what she first thought were olive branches, but on second inspection seemed more like a thin pair of feathers or wings, the stems crossed below the cut off the horses neck. A slight heart shape was formed by the hooks of the wings.

Flying equines undoubtedly fit with the Greek architectural theme, but strangely, the picture did not. Whereas the Greek artists painted hard edges and portrayed everything with excruciating realistic detail, the picture had soft blandness, and the horses expression was smug, more human than animal. It had to have another significance, to be placed watching over every guest stepping in and out of the golden building. It could have been the hotel's insignia, Juvia thought, wondering then what the place's name was.

She peeked at the Vale's Podium; having seen a bit of sleek sky blue script on its front. _Blue Pegasus _was printed in sweeping cursive against a white clouded background. She had never heard the name before; though she was not very familiar with Akane. The city had always been too expensive for her enjoyments.

Gray returned; she would have argued one last time against staying here, but seeing a key card, meant a room had been purchased, and she doubted he would return it. He simply dumped the card into her hand, gave a curt good luck and rushed back into his car. Though left alone and out of place, she did not blame him; he had other more important places to be and people to save.

Still as stone, Juvia watched as his car turned around the horseshoes' curve, heading back toward the shimmering city street, the drunken crowds, and blazing lights. A strong part of her wanted to run right after him, but heavy weighted rational kept her feet nailed to the curb.

She would not have been able to endure much longer, with no sleep in the past few days, and the intense emotional and physical strains she had experienced. Adrenaline had kept her going for a while, but all her stores were now emptied, and who knew how long she could last. She had already become too accustomed to wobbling legs, honestly, they could give at any point. And if she paid attention to it, pain would erupt elsewhere in her arms and lungs.

Chasing after Gray would have to wait. She needed sleep badly, or else she'd end up crashing right onto the concrete.

Defeated, Juvia turned her back on the driveway, shoveling herself past the disgruntled Vale, and through the revolving doors.

The lobby was just as grand as the exterior, with speckled gold tiled floors, marble walls, and with a domed ceiling from which hung an aureate crystal chandelier. She cringed in humiliation of her raggedness, slinking past the crowds. In the back of the lobby was a line of burnished doorways and black suited burly men. She glimpsed a casino, from which erupted muffled bells and rings, underlain with a cacophony of rich laughter and joyous shouts. On the right side of the lobby, was an oppositely quiet, shadowed cavern, a bar and restaurant she assumed. Between both areas ran a steady stream of the partygoers.

The right hand wall was Juvia's destination, with a long counter containing several near vacant hotel service lines, and a row of elevators, presumably leading to the rooms, a little further down. She also spied a gift shop, but gave this no more than a passing glance. Her room was on the twenty second floor, the longest elevator ride of her life. Unfortunately, somewhere during the wait, her body began to shut itself down. It came to the point where autopilot took control, and she passed through the hallway without seeing.

Every time she blinked, her eyes stayed dark for a second longer.

Luckily, she made it to the room's door, entered _somehow_, and shuffled toward the bed without really noticing the room itself. She almost passed out then, but briefly stopped to think about setting out her dress to dry. She would need it tomorrow.

.

The next thing Juvia would comprehend would be the hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake.

It was not a gentle grip either, shoving her back and forth. Her mind first went to Gray.

Then it recalled the events on the Oak district's docks from the night before.

And to the hotel; the rich entryway, and lobby.

Stumbling into the bedroom.

Collapsing.

And now the feel of warm blankets.

Gray's clothes were still on, the belt digging into her waist.

Bright warm sunlight basked her left cheek and on her right arm. It was hot, near burning.

And finally, the presence of someone else at the bedside, standing directly aside her head, and a hand with long sharp nails.

Juvia flung herself out of the grasp, wide awake, face stretched wide. Her arms were clenching, ready to fight, scream, run, anything. She was not going to let others take her hostage again!

It was a woman, a bit older than Juvia, probably near her thirties, but far too beautiful for her age bracket. Waves of pale blonde hair were bursting out of high ponytail, thick long bangs framed her narrow face, and brought out deep marine eyes. She wore tight white khakis, and a lilac blouse. Standing with a hand on her hip and frowning, she showed off a model body and pose that nearly made Juvia cry with insecurity. No woman was that beautiful!

But there were more important matters, like what threat this woman brought.

"It's four in the afternoon, you're dress was cleaned, oh, and here." The woman spoke strong, but also kindly, tossing a little black pouch purse Juvia's way. When Juvia opened it, she was shocked to see a little wad of cash rolled up inside. What was this? And what time had that woman said? It explained why the sun felt so hot through the window.

"Don't worry, we're doing a Fairy Tail a favor this time."

All she could do was tip her head confused. The woman growled. "Gray said to make sure you were alright, and give you enough cash for breakfast and for transportation."

"Oh." Juvia replied, letting her hands relax. "Thank you…uh, um"

"Ms. Realight." She pronounced with an air of importance, and once more indicated semi politely, the Juvia get ready.

Juvia took no longer, feeling pressured to vacate the room. Her dress was indeed properly cleaned and ironed, an utter joy compared to having to put on crinkled and stiff. She thanked the woman for her efforts, enthusiastic despite the clear superiority of Ms. Realights' attitude. She was waved away with a graceful, but no less demeaning, hand gesture.

"I'll drive you back to Magnolia, I've been meaning to pay Mira a little visit anyways." Mira, Juvia remembered that name, then realized what Ms. Realight had said.

"Um, Magnolia? Juvia is not going to Magnolia."

The model woman fixed her another fierce pose, one eye squinted in disbelief.

"Hm. I guess Gray did say you had a choice. Look, that's what the money is for in case you decided to do whatever, but, I guess Gray wanted you to go back to Fairy Tail."

Juvia quieted, but her thoughts were yelling. At first, cold betrayal swept through her, but the wave passed quickly. She had put firm belief in Gray, to lose it now would mean she was back to nothing. There had to be a good reason he wanted her to go. She had to trust in her heart's decision.

"Did Gray say what Juvia had to do?" She asked, praying for at least a clue.

"Look, Gray called last night, an hour or so after passing through. You're without IDs or any belongings correct?" At the realization, Juvia paled, nodding numbly. She was stranded, and neither of them had thought of it. Well, apparently Gray had, just a little after the fact. They were both such dimwits.

But the trouble remained that she was still just moving out of the Oak district. There was no way the people of Fairy Tail would be willing to help her out without a few grudges. She could not go back there and ask favors, or face them, not alone.

It left only one other option, Juvia would just have to go find Gray in Akane.


	9. Chapter 9

_Why is Fall always so hectic? But it's the best season, and gotta love the fact that American Horror Story is back. But digressing,...here is the next chapter, written in two days...the other half done in september, half done yesterday. _

_Gonna see how Lucy handles her fights._

* * *

Now Akane wasn't one of those up and rising resort cities for anything but appearance. It was one of the middle life, been around the block, seen its fair share of recessions and gold, ghost towns, boom towns. In the last decades, the lax of authority in the surrounding areas had snuggled right up with the sumptuous casinos and hotels, creating the favorable latter. Akane's entrepreneurs catered to the mafias and seedy businessmen so that in turn they too were rewarded warm and rich. And money in the pockets enticed the shareholders for more, needed to be invested into newer, always more opulent attractions.

And so the individual resorts always sought to polish their game, find something that would vacate the competitors' suites and fill up the seats of their slot machines and poker tables. Bring in those quarters and ten thousand dollar chip kiddies.

The only gutting hook- booms went fast and without warning, within a year, two to three if heaven above was feeling favorable, and by the time the economy went under, constructions had to be finished, purchases paid off. It worked incredibly for expediting work crews and developers, also giving advantage for the more seasoned, better managed enterprises. For the others, recessions meant death. The lesser hotels dwindled, foreclosed or went bankrupt, several around the town turned out their lights and silently slipped away as their shareholders hung their heads in shame and moved onto the next hopeful investment.

Akane Theme Park, with the dull redundant name that should have been the first clue of bland failure, was one of these darkened lots. In the end however, it had probably suffered more so under a change of owners. The original management had done at least a few things right. The park was built on one of the few narrow beach strips of the town, its shore side surrounded by an evergreen lined black iron black iron fence. Encased inside were a dream worthy prince charming castle, towering gondola Ferris wheel, and daunting roller coaster.

The coaster was unique, terrifying in mere sight, and probably could never be repeated for safety, practicality or a boat load of other reasons. It snaked over half a mile at least in length, from one side of the park to the other, with no loops, but plenty of hills, curves and endless track hoisted sky high overhead, making one feel like an ant in the shadow of a great floating boa constrictor. The ride must have lasted several minutes, the lines to get on must have been so long. It was obviously the main attraction, overshadowing both prince charming and his circling carriage rides.

It, along with the original owners, had carried the park for at least forty nine years, shown by the front gate, which proudly displayed an end of the season tarp banner. The banner declared closed for the season, with a circus red paint, and scrawled underneath was the invitation for guests to come and celebrate the Theme Parks Fiftieth Anniversary next summer. But, who knew how many years it had been since; there were at least enough for the plastic to start tearing, for the leaves and dust to tarnish the white background.

The park had become ageless, ending with the excitement of five decades in operation.

"And this is where you want to be dropped?" Ms. Realight scrunched a nose at the sunset shadowed and dust infested lot.

"Gray's there right?" Juvia stared more so with confusion. The place must have been spectacular in the hay day, but abandonment had left it ready for a couple haunted folktales and a bunch of snobby children wanting to wet each other's pants. Nonetheless, Gray was inside, and Juvia needed to find him.

"If Fairy Tail is looking for the ones who would have taken Erza Scarlet, then yes, he would be."

Taking the confirmation, Juvia slipped the car door open, eyes flitting back to the gate. She could not see any signs of life beyond, just fallen green leaves and parking lot with cracked pavement. This place should have been opened, it was summer, but apparently that message was lost.

"Wait, hold on there! You shouldn't just prance in, that's gang territory." Miss Realight squawked.

Unaware of the subject, she turned back. "Is there a better way?" Juvia asked, only to deepen Miss Realight's frown and brows.

"What are you an idiot? I'm saying you shouldn't go in at all. You don't get much about this right? Well one thing's obvious; you're not going to find good Samaritans or any directional signs in there." She closed her mouth with a little snap on the last words, her attention flitting between road, Juvia, and the gates with a bit of impatience. One daffodil manicured hand was on the steering wheel. The seatbelt hadn't come undone since the car parked either.

This woman who knew Gray and this location, dressed like the president's wife and wouldn't bat an eye of compassion, was urging her to leave. Juvia gulped, flinched looking between the sheltered car interior and ominous grand expanse of pavement. Miss Realight had the easier solution, but it did not solve her problems. She still needed Gray.

"Juvia appreciates the ride. But, Juvia won't leave without finding Gray."

"Last time I offer….." Began Miss Realight, pushing back into the comfortable leather seat.

The woman raised the other hand to wheel, grip tightening, making apparent that the conversation would soon end and she was unhappy. It was a sendoff comparable to the shark's mothering skills: _here, _Miss Realight's actions spoke, _I delivered you, and that's all that you required of me, good luck surviving on your own out there. _Understandingly, Juvia had already turned; ready to forget the woman, before and not even with a morsel of care for the final mundane farewell.

Catching Juvia's back, hair swaying to furthering steps, Miss Realight shouted. "Hey, at least tell me what you plan to do!"

Juvia wasn't sure what purpose it meant to the woman, or why she sounded offended, but never skipped a rhythm in her stride as she called back, a little surprised to actually be allowed the last words.

"Juvia already did."

Then she pushed the gate ajar, enough that she could fit through. From behind came the abandoning hum of an engine and the crackle of tires on broken road.

She was alone now.

Out in the open, she was the solo object above a foot tall across the entire dark expanse.

Her attention paced between the castle's towers and couple hundred yards ahead, wondering if the best option would be to run it in a zig zagged pattern, try slinking the outskirt of the fence or just tempt fate and assume no one would see. No. Someone would see, must have already caught the car pulling in and had beady eyes on her since. If this truly was some sort of base, someone had to be watching, curious and with the sniper's patience.

And it left her no other option but to travel forward, though it took every drop of courage to keep her legs moving.

Whoever said the first step's the hardest must have never walked into the face of danger. Every footfall was more exposing, stripping away layer after layer of resolve. She reached the halfway point, and it meant nothing, the urge to turn tail still incremented, and though Juvia was cloaked in one of the heaviest most concealing dresses for summer wear, the stark sensation of being naked could not be removed. She kept moving forward, waiting to be gunned down on encroach, breathless while unable to do more than sip air between slotted lips.

For the most part, her steps had kept a consistent drum pace. However, on the last ones, engulfed in the shadow of coaster track and the castle walls, came the desperate urge to sprint, and her legs trembled resisting the pull whilst speeding considerably. The front entrance, another behemoth gate, was already pulled open inside, as though in conjunction of the banner's invitation, awaiting the arrival of a summer crowd. Well, she would offer one more to its occupancy, so long as Gray was included.

Juvia sucked in enough air to hold her lungs over at least the first thirty seconds, slowing to an all but hesitating creep. It was darker inside; would only get darker as the sunset furthered. There would be a vulnerable moment as her eyes adjusted. If she were the enemy, that would have been her striking second, though terrifying as it was, Juvia did not halt as she crossed the threshold.

Her legs stopped a few paces further in, jittering, but overcome by blindness. Waiting, counting each second as her vision fixed itself was only marginally less sickening than the waltz across the lot. At least then, she was moving, burning off some of the nerves.

But once more nothing attacked, a sensation that offered some relief and put her at better ease. Someone should have come out by now; or was the resident gang occupied with other matters at this moment?

The shadows were sharpening, the surroundings evolving into a lobby and gambling room that, in glory days, probably returned every adult visitor to their childhood. There were bars and tables skirting the walls, each decorated with different exotic themes, fountains and carnival games spread throughout the center. Over the front half of floor, the ceiling was open, terraced with glass balconies that hinted at further levels above. At the third floor, the coaster tracks entered the building, a coaster itself dead and suspended aside the railing.

There was a thick coat of dust, and the overwhelming feeling of a timeless sleep, but otherwise Juvia was surprised and eased to find the room still well in tact: chairs pushed in, tents and hoods covering most of the attractions. She half expected some horror movie gimmick.

Gray. Where was he in here? Careful to avoid noise, Juvia kept high on the balls of her feet, muffling the clicks of her heeled boots. She searched toward the back of the room for exits. There were hallways, several which dead ended in short aisles lined by elevators, a few others stretched beyond her sight into deeper parts of the castle. Juvia chose the last of the four hallways she found, figuring they probably interconnected anyhow. To her greater trouble, the hall suffered severe lack of definition without windows or power. The burning twilight outside could not reach here.

Maybe a short while ago, this would have been terrifying. Yet, now, Juvia remembered drowning in the darkness, having her hands tied, and knowing that had been the pit of helplessness. This she could do. What did she expect? Someone to take a blind shot at her? Maybe, she'd find a body slumped against the wall. Terrible, but she'd already come to terms with those hazards. As long as it wasn't Gray, she'd swallow the bile and keep moving.

Hand outstretched to the wall, the hallway inched in a pretty straight manner, fingers bumping over picture frames, toes catching the edge of a checkered carpet, though elsewise the passage felt simple and straight. No doors, meaning that it was taking her somewhere without choice. But that made it easier, right? Less choices, less places to take wrong turns.

A dusky light appeared in the doorway ahead, and her carpet muffled steps quickened. Then, twenty or so paces away, she halted at the echo of a voice.

"So you're the trampy princess. Can't believe I had to leave for this." A man's voice, low and haunting and scraped. _Trampy Princess._ It was a lame insult, but greater wisdom held her back. No one appeared in the tunnel exit, perhaps' her mind was imagining things again? Always the first question.

No, her sanity was in tact.

"Who are you calling a tramp? You're wearing tight leather and more make up than I use in a month!" That was a female's voice, a familiar one, and the subject of the first insult. None of them seemed to have become aware of her approach, giving her a reprieve of relief.

"It's called style baby, ever seen a rock star?" The man growled haughtily.

"Kinda desperate if you ask me."

"Chill baby, that's quite the killer attitude for someone alone and off their turf."

"Yeah?" Juvia was certain she had heard that voice recently, frowned, and wracked her brain till a headache began to form. The tone, was young and girly, but confident and distinct. "I'm Fairy Tale, not just some little girl. And I know you took Erza, so guess there isn't much reason to be nice. _You_ definitely didn't pop out to just be friendly with me."

Oh! Juvia remembered, eyes opening, feet instinctively sliding forward a few more steps. The blonde girl, Lucy, the one her roommates had taken hostage. She was here, and that meant Gray had to be nearby too!

"Hahaha, blonde's got a brain, but sorry, I don't dig girls who think they're smart shits. And you already ruined my concert tonight." Juvia nerves alighted, praying to hear a third voice, _his_ voice.

"Geez you ass, I'm not uptight, and I didn't ruin any show! We're here for Erza, just tell me where she is, and we'll…." Lucy paused, nothing following. Juvia halted, sensing the trouble.

"What…..missing somethin' babe?" The man chuckled, a sound that could have been mistaken for a record's scratch in a different context. "Forgot to check after your little skirmish earlier didn't ya?"

"Asshole." This time, Lucy's voice was vehement and clipped.

"Ha ha, sucks don't it, all that wild fire in those eyes and ya can't even throw a little lead around. Looks like you hit the wrong note, chic."

"I did not!" Lucy hissed back, only for the man to bark in laughter. He roared this time, maniacally cackling, shaking Juvia awake from a nightmare.

One rule existed for this sort of scene: something bad had was going to happen next. Juvia figured Lucy was defenseless, caught off guard by something this man had set up beforehand. And now he was laughing and howling at her, with the sick joy of the serpent who had caught the mouse.

"Here's exactly what I'll do babe, payback for causing me to miss my show." the man snickered, "I'll count to ten, and then we'll find out how good of a tune you sing."

A distinct clink followed; the song of metal about to fly.

Juvia felt her own face flush with frustration, her legs locked and solid underneath. She'd finally found someone who could get her to Gray, and that girl was about to be executed. Not to mention, that the Fairy Tail member had also shown care for her wellbeing back on the docks. Her gut turned at thought of death. She genuinely didn't want this woman dead.

"Ten…" The man began his countdown, and Juvia reveled with surprise.

"..nine…." She was feeling sicker and more outraged than when witnessing Sol and Totomaru and Aria's deaths. "…eight."

"Can't we figure out something a little bit nicer?" Lucy's voice giggled. Yes, Juvia heard with appall, giggled waveringly; something tore inside, pitying and praying for the girl. She was a gang member, wouldn't she have some sort of back up or weapon?

"Seven….six." Juvia stomach flipped and rolled again, the man almost sang those last numbers gleefully. The clock was at halfway; and all she had done was sit tight to wait out the sound of the fire.

"Five." Repulsion swept through her at how easy it was to merely hide. How easy it could be to turn her back on someone.

"Four."

"ughh, aren't you gonna at least honor a last request or something?" Lucy fussed, taking the situation a whole boat load better than Juvia had when it was her time. Lucy's desperate attempts though made her heart sink, with waves of near forgotten humanity. She couldn't sit by and ignore this. God, or whatever sense of justice existed in the universe, help her.

Three seconds to spare, Juvia forced herself away from the wall, stood tall and marched forward. One plan came to mind, and without even considering its chances, trusting herself smart enough, she acted. Her boot heels clicked formidably against the tiles, demanding unwanted attention as she emerged into a high ceiling auditorium.

The two figures in the right hand corner drew immediate notice, seen by moonbeams coming through a glass dome. They were close enough that Juvia could already see their expressions, good enough, a trickle of sanity told her, but Juvia kept drawing nearer. Hesitation invited fear and all the strength she had were poise and grit.

Through the blue tint, Lucy's face sparkled with bewilderment, jaw open and speechless, but Juvia paid more heed to the enemy, biting her cheek, forcing herself to grimace despite the startle of his appearance. He was an older man, as expected, but was all costumed up as a heavy metal rock star. His skin had been painted white, eyes and lips caked with bolded and blackened liners. He had glossy ebony hair, falling an impractical length straight to his bony waist and wore spiked shoulder pads, with suspender trousers that were torn to shorts above the knees, and flaming gaiters over mahogany boots. The word Skeleton was tattooed across his broad, rocky chest, with sloppy and jagged letters.

It was a pretty tacky tattoo, though that fit well with the rest of the audacious sight. She forced her face firm, noting the countdown halted and his curiosity. _Let him speak first._

"What's this? Who are you doll?" He squealed, honest delight in his tone.

It crawled over her skin, scrapped through her ears like shards of glass. What a difficult question. She was a girl who had always thought herself just a roommate to some thugs, someone walking a sketchy line between ignorance and crime. Did he already know this though? She prayed not, that her reputation preceded her, assuming her involvement with Phantom Lord had gained some attention even whilst she had been then unaware. If she could play the part, Lucy and now her own life, maybe had a chance.

"Juvia Lockser. From Phantom Lord. And yourself?" She commanded, forcing her arms to remain still at her sides as she stopped not but a few steps away. There was a little black gun in hand, for which her eyes seemed magnetically drawn. She had to push not to stare, keep her efforts focused on his chalky face. He grinned knowingly, something slimy slithered in her throat.

"Vidaldus Taka." He greeted, adding his own query with a lecherous blatant head to toe glance. "What brings Phantom down in our hell hole tonight?"

She almost shuddered, holding the twitching nerves steady at the last second, keeping serious, and already sweating enough.

"Juvia takes it you're aware that Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail have been at odds. This girl is Phatom's property; she escaped, so Juvia's here to collect her again." The lie slid smooth off her tongue, while inside Juvia felt on the verge of collapsing, praying he'd believe. She kept forgetting to breath, perhaps she was overestimating how much he would know about other gang affairs. He hadn't even given the name of his gang; she had not a clue who she was even dealing with here.

A gasp behind, Juvia made the mistake of pivoting immediately to see Lucy's reaction. Would the blonde girl believe her or give the act away? Lucy had fixed her with a sweltering glare. One that left Juvia even less convinced in her hopes.

"Phantom Lord, eh?" Vidaldus pondered. "You're still trying to band back together after those raids yesterday? Heard Porla disappeared last night." Yes, it was only yesterday, though for Juvia falling off the dock seemed like it had already happened a week ago. The short timespan worked to her advantage though; she knew which recent events he spoke of, and it gave her plausible excuse for showing up unexpectedly.

"Don't take us so lightly." She spit. "You were about to kill her, save your bullet, and let's negotiate."

"Negotiate. Huh?" Vidaldus' smirk turned serious, scrutinizing her attempt at stoicism. Lucy was keeping silent behind, a fact which Juvia could not interpret, but served well for now.

"Lockser, huh, you were put through Fairy Tail's ringer a week or so ago weren't ya?" He grinned, paralyzing Juvia. "Uh huh, babe. I have a pretty wide range of friends."

Her teeth ground together, ready for him to call the charade. He tipped his weapon up, but not toward her. "So, this is a bit of a personal vendetta, I bet? Trying to get even with the chick? Oh baby and the doll."

Juvia slipped then, her face contorting into confusion at the wild contemplation. Fortunately, Vidaldus did not seem to realize this, his face still alight. "I loooove how crazy women get. So doll, I'll give you what you want."

Lucy shrieked angrily, Juvia's heart beat so hard it shredded itself to a bloody mess.

"NO!" She cried, eyes locked on the barrel aimed straight at the other girl. No! She was saving Lucy's life, but irony was turning her intentions around. Her reaction was instinctual, and far too emotional and desperate.

Juvia's mind whirled, keeping away from Vidaldus, from witnessing her own undoing. She could hear a rush, a pounding, as if she were at the beach with waves crashing, over and over and over, insisting on their presence until the sands learned to expect each oncoming blow. Vidaldus and Lucy, the gun and both girls' utter helplessness without weapons of their own.

She couldn't let the rockstar play the final tune. Thinking quicker than her thoughts could comprehend, Juvia growled out:

"She's mine."

Vidaldus met her with one taunting gaze, _prove it. _She lunged, but not at him, knocking Lucy clean to the ground underneath, and swinging a slap right across her cheek. She had no other option, and though her heart ached of betrayal, Juvia faced the harsh reality that she could at least prolong the gunshot. Time, she needed time to figure more to the plan.

Her eyes met Lucy's, warm apologetic beads pounding onto her cheeks. Lucy's expression was wild, hair everywhere, gasping from the sudden loss of wind. Her eyes however, brown and all-encompassing stared without a hint of pain. Her lips curled, with a wicked touch of mirth that would have made an angel shudder. In the response to the smack, the blonde appeared dangerously eager.

Juvia's backhand return swing faltered in surprise, and the other girl took no spare second, shoving her. They rolled, Lucy grabbing, kicking, and swiping whatever she could of hair and dress. Instinctually, Juvia nailed one hard punch in Lucy's rib, followed by immediate regret. Her opponent, despite being part of Fairy Tail, was strikingly pathetic in her attacks.

A hand grabbed Juvia's arm and squeezed once reassuringly. Deep blue eyes gaped, finally comprehending, but it was too late. Lucy kicked Juvia hard against her abdomen, catching her off guard in the brief moment.

Awestruck, Juvia stumbled backwards, frantic to regain her footing, already knowing it was too late. Vidaldus had been behind since her lunge, spoiling himself with the view of their one sided cat fight. He'd stepped a little too close however, as Juvia found out, falling right into his legs. Their gazes met for a split second, grimace meeting lecherous excitement, before Lucy had pounced again, taking the top half in the split second of distraction.

It was enough of a jump to send the two sliding, white skid marks tracing about a two foot long path. Lucy screamed, a squealing growl, arms flying at Vidldus's head in a shower of rage. Juvia watched Vidaldus shield his eyes, rolling to regain distance and footing. Lucy blocked and bashed at him, kicking his feet away repeatedly. It was terrifying and animalistic, a mixture of tactical hits and blunt brutal blows. All from a girl smaller than her and whom moments ago Juvia would have never considered imposing.

"There's your catfight. Asshole." Lucy growled, still sounding too effeminate. "This is what you get for messing' with Fairy Tail."

An ear shivering crack echoed through the auditorium as Lucy bashed the rocker's head back, his silky black locks, apparently unable to cushion the blow. Vidaldus howled, and spit carnage into the air, only for gravity to snag it and drool red over his cheeks. It was almost over, Juvia recognized the final heaviest blows. Lucy had slowed her assault, permitting her shoulders to heave and greedily remembering the substance called air. Vidaldus' had gone quiet save for a rash of coughs, followed by crimson throaty rainstorm.

Juvia crawled up, limping when her knees stiffly refused to unlock and stand. She stepped forward, gasps in chorus with Lucy's deep breaths. The little blonde woman, whom her roommates had taken, suddenly lost all the innocence of a damsel in distress. The girl was a she lion, with pride.

"Juvia must apologize for…."

"It's fine." Lucy cut through Juvia's remorse with a smile that stole the emotions straight from her. She stood, collecting back her stolen gun and bits of torn green skirt in her hands to assess. "I kinda needed the help."

"How did you know Juvia was lying?" How had all of the Fairy Tail members she had met seem able to see through her?

Lucy smiled, genuinely and warmly, the same intensity of her fight reflected in the compassion she now exuded. "That's what it means to be with Fairy Tail. We always have the best intentions meant for each other."

Vidaldus was as stone on the ground behind, and Juvia could not help but stare. She could not quite give Fairy Tail a definition, but there was a lot more to them if this was how they took care of all their enemies. She had only seen Gray and Lucy, and perhaps Cana, operate, which honestly should not have been enough to make any judgments.

"Juvia's not…" Juvia spewed suddenly realizing what had been implied.

"….yet." Lucy finished with a nod and short sigh. She gripped Juvia's shoulder, calling back her attention. "By the way, are you supposed to be here?"

The heat of the sun was behind that question. A sudden concerning and accusatory atmosphere engulfed the void between both women. Juvia backed a step, her heel sending a small click banging against the walls. For a moment, she faltered, caught up in all the uncertainties and mysteries that encompassed Lucy. The snap of her heel struck with the force of a gavel, bringing her thoughts back to the initial mission.

Oh yes, Juvia recalled. She needed Lucy to find Gray. Not the other way around.

"No." The word dribbled from her mouth, gaining strength as she reset her shoulders, and began perusing the room once more. "No, Gray offered for Juvia to go to Fairy Tail, but Lucy, you must understand why Juvia cannot just show up alone."

Beside the hallway from which she had entered, the auditorium had two other exit halls, along with a door down near the stage. All of them dark and lifeless, none offering a clue of which was the correct one.

"Oh great. He said…. Ugh, Gray's gonna be so cold when he finds out you followed us."

"Why?" Juvia questioned, swiveling to find Lucy sagging behind.

"I take that back. You're just as scary."


End file.
